Krieg der Streiche
by cylersial
Summary: Harry und seine Freunde geniesen ihr letztes Schuljahr indem sie Anteil an einer altehrwürdigen Tradition in Hogwarts nehmen:Dem SiebtklässlerStreichekrieg.Nachdem Hermine Opfer eines furchtbaren Streichs von Malfoy wurde,versprechen die Gryffindors Rache
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer**: Das hier ist die genehmigte Übersetzung von CrazyGirl47 story "The prank war". Also gehört JK Rowling Harry Potter usw. und CrazyGirl47 der gaaaaanze plot und mir gar nüschds Ich hoffe aber ihr lasst mir trotzdem ab und an ein Review da!Bitte!! (ganzliebgugg )

**Prolog**

Professor McGonagall beendete ihre Unterrichtsstunde frühzeitig und drehte sich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu den Gryffindors um." Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, das jetzt die Zeit des Streichekriegs der Siebtklässer begonnen hat," sagte sie mit kalter Stimme. Einige Leute tauschten schuldige Blicke und unheilvolle Grinsen aus, während sie schon einige Streiche im Sinn hatten. „Seit Jahren hat die Lehrerschaft und ich versucht solchen Unsinn wie einen Krieg der Streiche zwischen den Häusern abzuschaffen, aber die ganze Sache scheint den Schulleiter köstlich zu amüsieren. Daher habe ich noch einige Worte der Warnung."

"McGonagall kann uns nicht davon abhalten , also hält sie uns einen Vortrag," flüsterte Ron hastig Harry und Hermine zu. Harry nickte zu sich selbst; dies schien genau eines dieser Dinge zu sein die der unkonventionelle Albus Dumbledore erlauben würde und das die Lehrer and den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würde.

"Zuallererst, Streiche _werden_ bestraft, wenn sie gegen Schulregeln verstoßen, Schuleigentum beschädigen und/oder vor allem wenn sie gefährlich sind. Jeder, der einen gefährlichen Streich ins Leben ruft wird einer weitaus höheren Strafe ausgesetzt sein als Nachsitzen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Mehrere Schüler nickten. „Zweitens missbillige ich diese Tätigkeiten äußerst; das ausführen von solchen Scherzen wird nur dazu führen das man selbst zu einer Zielscheibe für andere wird, und während gefährliche oder andersartig schädigende Streiche euch allen Möglichen Ärger einhandeln können , bedeutet das nicht , dass ihr nicht noch mehr verletzt werden könnt falls jemand beschliesen sollte auf eure Kosten jemanden hinzurichten. Also…seid vorsichtig. "Sie zögerte und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken unterhalb ihrer Brille.

"Und zum Schluss…" Sie seufzte. "Seid immer wachsam. Wir sind Gryffindors und als solche üblicherweise ganz Oben auf der Abschussliste der Slytherins, welche sich sehr bösartige Streiche einfallen lassen und offen gesagt immer ein Grund sind auf der Hut zu sein,… und haltet euch zurück. Slytherins können ziemlich rachsüchtig sein."

Hermine seufzte und Ron und Harry zuckten zusammen; Draco Malfoy würde dies sicherlich als Entschuldigung benutzen um sie so gut wie möglich zu quälen.

"Ravenclaws sollte man nicht in die Quere kommen, entweder; sie sind zu clever oder sie entwickeln unheimlich kreative Scherze welche dich in eine höchst unangenehmen Position bringen," fuhr McGonagall fort. „ Hufflepuffs, können ebenfalls sehr trickreich sein – sie haben keine Angst dafür zu arbeiten was sie erreichen wollen, sie besitzen einen starken Sinn für Loyalität und Gerechtigkeit, und sie haben eine Entschlusskraft die viele verblüfft…also unterschätzt sie nicht! Ich erinnere mich daran das die Leute Jahre lang über Amos Diggorys Rache an einigen Slytherins redeten, und Mitglieder der Bones Familie verursachten ebenfalls eine solche Verwüstung die noch Ewigkeiten anhielt. Und vergesst natürlich nicht eure Mitgryffindors. Es kommt ziemlich selten vor das Gryffindors aus reiner Rache handeln, aber sie können auch durchaus dreist sein und einige würden _alles_ für etwas gute Stimmung machen. Ja Mister Weasley , ich sprechen von ihren Brüdern…und hören sie auf zu grinsen, Mister Potter, ich habe beinahe ihren Vater und seine Freunde für einige ihrer Aktionen erwürgt als sie noch an der Schule hier waren, und ihre Mutter war ebenfalls eine Landplage, Schulsprecherin oder nicht." Sie sah während des letzten Teils Hermine an; Hermine befingerte nervös ihr Schulsprecher Abzeichen.

Als die Glocke klingelte sprach die gesamte Klasse über die Ermahnungen ihrer Lehrerin." Ich frage mich was deine Mum und Dad mit McGonnagall angestellt haben, Harry," grübelte Ron nach als die Drei in Richtung Große Halle liefen.

"Das wüsste ich auch zu gern…McGonagall war eine Jahrgangsstufe über ihnen und kam zurück um nach ihrem siebten Schuljahr zu unterricht, glaub ich," sagte Harry." Oder vielleicht war sie zwei Stufen über ihnen, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

"Nun, wir werden Sirius eben das nächstemal fragen wenn wir ihn sehen. Also… was machen wir mit Malfoy?" fragte Ron aufgeregt.

"Noch kein Plan... vielleicht könnten wir Lupin und Sirius schreiben, sie werden schon einige Ideen haben…die Leute sagen die Rumtreiber waren genau wie Fred und George, vielleicht noch schlimmer."

"Ich schreibe auch noch an Fred und George- sie schicken uns vielleicht sogar noch etwas aus ihrem Scherzartikelladen zu reduzierten Preisen…"

"Jungs," sagte Hermine zaghaft, " vielleicht sollten wir Malfoy einfach in Ruhe lassen."

Die zwei starrten sie schockiert an. "Was!" brüllte Ron.

"Wir könnten Ärger bekommen…ich könnte meine Stellung als Schulsprecherin verlieren, und ihr zwei eure als Vertrauensschüler…..denkt doch mal daran was unsere Eltern sagen würden…"

"Wie kannst du jetzt kneifen? Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit um Malfoy eine reinzuwürgen!" sagte Harry erstaunt.

Die drei betraten die Große Halle zum Abendessen und setzten sich , hin und her streitend, an ihr Essen und Kürbissaft. Sie bemerkten noch nicht mal Malfoy und seine Lakain, Crabbe und Goyle die hinter ihnen standen, bis Malfoy Hermines Kelch umstieß. Harry fing den Becher bevor er über die Tischdecke kippte. "Uups," Malfoy kicherte hämisch und stolzierte davon.

"Das war …lahm," sagte Harry und runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn.

"Snape hat ihn angestarrt …jetzt gehen sie rüber um mit ihm zu reden," erzählte ihm Hermine. "Aber wenn das alles ist was er sich ausdenken kann , dann ist er den Aufwand gar nicht wert, siehst du?"

"Er hatte wahrscheinlich was richtig bösartiges im Sinn, hat aber gemerkt das Snape zugesehen hat," argumentierte Ron.

Hermine wollte gerade antworten als Lavender Brown sich neben sie setzte und ihren Kelch erhob. "Einen Toast," sagte sie feierlich," auf den Beginn eines wundervollen Kriegs."

Sie stießen alle an und tranken -selbst Hermine welche noch immer die Stirn runzelte. "So," fuhr Lavender fort," was macht ihr mit den Slytherins? Halb Gryffindor- und wahrscheinlich viele aus den anderen Häusern -haben schon Wetten auf euch drei laufen , dass ihr Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson so richtig eine reindrückt,… jeder sagt ,dass wegen euren kleinen Dauerkämpfen mit den Slytherins und eurer Beziehung zu den Weasly Zwillingen ihr ihnen in den Arsch treten werdet. Enttäuscht uns nicht, denn ich hab zehn Galleonen darauf gesetzt, dass euch drei der beste Streich einfällt."

Hermine begann mir ihren Augen zu rollen und sich eine guten Vortrag über Regeln auszudenken, als sie sich plötzlich unglaublich schläfrig fühlte. "Ich denk ich geh ins Bett…ich war gestern noch ewig auf um zu lernen." Dabei konnte sie sich ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

"Möchtest du das wir dich begleiten?" fragte Harry besorgt. Hermine schien vor einigen Sekunden noch ganz munter zu sein.

"Nein , esst ruhig noch fertig, mir geht's gut."

Hermine stand auf und ging, als Ron und Harry schon begannen einige Ideen für den Streichekrieg mit Lavender, Parvati Patil , Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottem und Ginny Weasley zu diskutieren. Sie waren alle so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass niemand bemerkte wie Professor Snape ebenfalls schläfrig aus der Halle taumelte.


	2. It starts

**Disclaimer: **siehe vorheriges Kapitel!

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger hatte einen sehr seltsamen Traum; aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie mit Ron Schluss gemacht und lag nun zusammen mit Oliver Wood im Bett, und keiner der beiden hatte irgendetwas oberhalb der Hüften an. Sie platzierte ihren Arm über seine Brust und legte ihr Bein um seine, lächelnd als sie sich näher heran kuschelte, ihr Kopf lag auf einem seiner Arme welche mit verschränkten Fingern unter seinem Kopf lagen.

Snape, währenddessen, wachte aus seinen Träumen auf und trat nun langsam in einen leichtere Schlafphase über. Als sein Bewusstsein näher kam spürte er etwas das unmissverständlich ein Mädchen war das sich an ihn schmiegte. Instinktiv legte er seinen Arm um sie, doch ihr Haar begann seinen Arm zu kitzeln und riss ihn dadurch schneller aus der Besinnungslosigkeit.

"Oliver," hörte er eine Stimme murmeln, und seine Augen flogen mit einemmal auf.

Er wunderte sich zuerst verärgert warum seine Freundin ihn "Oliver" nannte. Er brauchte einen Moment um seine Sinne wiederzuerlangen und zu realisieren dass er schon einige Zeit keine Freundin mehr gehabt hatte.

An diesem Punkt schaute er zu dem Mädchen herunter welches sich in seinen Armen bettete und schrie.

Hermines Augen flogen bei dem beängstigenden Schrei auf. Sie war nicht halb bekleidet in Olivers Armen nach einem Quidditch Spiel. Sie war gänzlich nackt und kuschelte sich an ihren verhasstesten Lehrer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" schrie sie in sein Gesicht.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" stimmte Snape zu.

"Was machen _Sie_ hier?" kreischte Hermine während sie sich an der Wolldecke um sich herum festklammerte.

"Was machen _Sie_ hier?" brüllte er zurück. Verspätet merkte sie drei Dinge- Erstens, sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern was letzte Nacht geschehen war, nachdem sie das Abendessen so früh verlassen hatte; Zweitens, sie war in Snapes privaten Räumen, ein Ort wo sie nicht mal wusste wo der war; und Drittens, er war ebenfalls gänzlich nackt. Der selbe furchtbare Gedanke schien beide gleichzeitig zu treffen; sie starrten einander eine ganze Minute mit dem gleichen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Snape durchbrach die Stille. "Nein," murmelte er, "Ich habe gestern Nacht nichts getrunken…." Er kletterte aus dem Himmelbett während er sein Laken um seine Hüfte wickelte und stürmte ,wild und panisch, zu einem Schrank in der Ecke. Hermine erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf einige Flaschen mit Alkohol, hauptsächlich Liköre wie Wodka und Gin, bevor er von dem Schrank wegging, in dem er zuvor jede einzelne der Flaschen begutachtet hatte als seien sie Zaubertrankzutaten.

"Das ist ein Albtraum. Ein wirklich schlimmer Albtraum," sang Hermine sich immer wieder selbst wie ein Mantra vor und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen. „ Schlimmer als ich geträumt hatte ,dass Voldemort Harry getötet hat, die Weasleys und meine Eltern. Schlimmer als der Traum in dem ich Malfoy geheiratet hab."

"Sie haben _was_ geträumt?" rief Snape mit Verachtung aus, doch Hermine hörte nicht zu. Sie kniff sich selbst fest und wimmerte.

"Oh, Scheisse…"

"Passen sie auf was sie s- oh Gott , ich weiß ich hab das nicht alles getrunken!...Nein, moment, das war mit Minerva vorm Schulanfang…Scheisse! Ich hatte nur Kürbissaft, verdammt; ich hab nicht-"

"Kürbissaft!" schrie Hermine plötzlich und brachte Snape dazu aufzuspringen und fast die große, halbvolle Weinflasche fallen zu lassen. "Kürbissaft…Malfoy…ja, das ist es! Natürlich!"

"Was plappern sie da?" knurrte Snape, gereizt da er seinen Likörschrank genauso voll vorgefunden hatte wie er Gestern war.

"Professor, das war Malfoy!"

"Was?"

"Malfoy hat gestern meinen Kelch beim Abendessen umgestoßen und nach dem ich etwas getrunken hatte fühlte ich mich ziemlich schläfrig! Und dann ging er weg um mit ihnen zu sprechen!"

"Und danach fühlte ich mich extrem müde und ging so früh ins Bett wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr." Snape schlug sich auf die Stirn, die Erkenntnis sank.

"Er hat einen Schlaftrank in unsere Getränke gekippt und uns dann irgendwie hier her geschafft…der Krieg der Streiche. Das kleine…Dafür krieg ich ihn, es ist mir egal ob ich meine Position als Schulsprecherin verliere, und es ist mir egal ob ganz Gryffindor rausgeschmissen wird!"

Snapes Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachttisch, sie schnappte ihn sich und sah aus als wäre sie bereit dazu, in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins zu stürmen und Malfoy sofort ins nächste Jahrtausend zu hexen. "Accio Umhang!" schrie sie.

Keine Umhänge flogen auf sie zu. „_ACCIO UMHANG_! "schrie sie geradezu mit panischem Blick ."_Accio Kleider! Accio Umhang!_ Verdammt! _Accio Hosen! __Accio Umhang! ACCIO IRGENDWAS!"_

Ein Buch flog auf sie und traf sie zwischen den Augen. "Irgendwas außer das, " stöhnte sie an ihrer Stirn reibend.

Snape starrte sie für eine Sekunde gekränkt an. Dann sprang er auf seinen Zauberstab zu und schnappte ihn ihr aus der Hand. "_Accio_- "begann er doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

"Das bringt nichts, Professor. Malfoy hat mich hier abgelegt und meinen Umhang und Zauberstab mitgenommen so das es für mich nicht so einfach wird wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kommen."

"Nun, Sie können nicht mit meinen Bettlaken herumwander ," sagte Snape teilnahmslos. Der Schock schien noch zu sehr zu sitzen. Was würden Albus oder Minerva sagen wenn sie eine nackte Gryffindor Schülersprecherin in seinen Zimmern finden würden! Selbst wenn er sie davon überzeugen könnte das es sich um einen Slytherin Streich handelte, das würde ihn für immer verfolgen…Minerva würde tagelang darauf herumreiten…

"Tequila," murmelte er und ging zurück in Richtung des Schranks, das Laken um seine Hüfte zog er währenddessen fester. "Ich weiß ich hab hier noch irgendwo ne Flasche Tequila drin…"

"Moment, verwandeln sie doch einfach irgendetwas in einen Umhang indem ich dann zurück in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum kann!" sagte Hermine triumphierend.

"Gute Idee, abgesehen davon das Verwandlungen nicht beherrsche…genauso wie Flitwick keinen komplexen Trank brauen könnte, auch wenn sein Leben davon abhinge, oder Vector nichts über Kräuterkunde weiß. Wo sind meine Schnapsgläser?" Da er sie nicht finden konnte nahm er einen gehörigen Schluck gradewegs aus der Flasche und würgte danach ein wenig.

"Könnte ich nicht einfach einen von Ihren Umhängen tragen?" fragte Hermine mit dünner Stimme.

"Ich schätze sie _könnten_, wenn ich gefeuert werden wollte und Sie möchten, dass ganz Hogwarts sie in den Kleidern eines Professors sieht…auf denen das Abzeichen eines Hauslehres befestigt ist auf dem Slytherin´ steht," antwortete ihr Snape in einem Plauderton. Er hielt ihr die Flasche hin. "Tequila?"

"Sie sollten sich vor den Unterrichtsstunden immer betrinken, dass macht sie viel umgänglicher," murmelte Hermine gereizt. Sie fühlte sich gefangen und aufgekratzt, und die Tatsache ,dass sie auf dem Bett ihres am meisten gehassten Lehrers saß mit nichts weiter als einer Decke um sich zu verbergen gefiel ihr sicherlich ebenfalls nicht, aber sie wollte auch nicht unbedingt aufstehen, einzig und allein mit einem Bettlaken bekleidet, und in seinem Schlafzimmer herumlaufen. Und als währen die Dinge nicht schon unglaublich genug , kippte Snape gerade eine Flasche ziemlich starken Tequila wie Wein herunter, um so schnell betrunken zu werden wie es seine Schluckreflexe zuließen. Verärgert kletterte sie schließlich doch aus dem Bett, darauf bedacht die Decke sorgfältig um sich zu wickeln. Man erreichte niemals gute Resultate mit dem Zauberstab eines anderen Zauberes, und sie war wirklich beschissen bei Verwandlungen mit Harrys oder Ginnys Zauberstab, also würde sie sicherlich nicht in der Lage sein irgendetwas Vernünftiges mit Snapes Zauberstab hinzubekommen, zumindest nichts Vergleichbares wie mit ihrem eigenen. In der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy ihren Zauberstab nicht beschädigt hatte und sie ihn bald wieder finden würde, sammelte sie all ihren Mut zusammen und marschierte hinüber zu Snapes Kleiderschrank.

"Harry! Ron! Habt ihr Hermine gesehen?" rief Ginny bekümmert als sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Einige Leute waren noch in den Schlafsälen; die meisten der älteren Schüler waren schon weg um den Tag in Hogsmeade zu verbringen und fast alle jüngeren Schüler liefen vor dem Schloss umher und genossen den wunderschönen Herbsttag draußen, doch Harry und Ron saßen an einem Tisch, total versunken in einem Zaubererschachspiel, und warteten auf Hermine um dann gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

"Nein, wieso?" fragte Harry und zuckte zusammen als Rons Springer seinen König zerschlug.

"Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer, und Parvati sagte sie sei nicht im Schlafsaal gewesen nachdem sie vom Abendessen zurück kamen."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen." Sie müssen sie verpasst haben - Hermine war wirklich müde gestern Abend"

"Jaah, aber ihre Kleider und ihr Zauberstab lagen auf dem Bett, und sie war weg. Sie hätte sich mit Lavender vor zwei Stunden treffen sollen um mit ihr Zaubertränke zu lernen aber sie kam nicht. Lavender und Parvati haben schon angefangen irgendwelche Gerüchte zu verbreiten – ihr könntet euch nicht vorstellen das ihr vielleicht etwas passiert ist?"

"Nein," sagte Harry in dem Versuch überzeugend zu klingen, obwohl er ziemlich genau wusste, dass Hermine, wie der Rest von ihnen, niemals ihren Zauberstab zurücklassen würde, auch nicht jetzt da Voldemort endlich besiegt war. "Hermine ist nicht wirklich jemand den man so leicht überwältigen könnte."

"Vielleicht nicht wenn sie ihren Zauberstab hat, dann nicht," argumentierte Ginny. Sie seufzte und lies sich in den Lehnstuhl fallen."Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wo sie sein könnte- sicherlich nicht dort wo Parvati und Lavender sich zusammengesponnen haben , aber trotzdem…"

"Was sagen sie denn?" fragte Ron.

"Oh, der übliche Mist," sagte Ginny mit Abscheu." Die beste Geschichte ist, dass sie dich betrügt und die ganze Sache mit der Müdigkeit während dem Abendessen nur ausgedacht hatte um sich ins Zimmer eines anderen Kerls schleichen zu können oder so ähnlich."

"Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Sie kommen mit diesen Geschichten seit sie behauptet hatten sie sei mit Fred zusammen, erinnert ihr euch noch daran?"

Ginny kicherte. "Jaa klar, wer erinnert sich daran bitte nicht?" Fred hatte Hermine einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum schlafend auf ihren Büchern entdeckt und sie ins Bett getragen; Lavender und Parvati sind aufgewacht kurz bevor er wieder aus dem Raum ging und am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie jedem, dass Fred und Hermine miteinander schliefen. Fred, der immer für einen guten Scherz zu haben war, erzählte ebenfalls jedem, dass es wahr sei. Lavender und Parvati waren ziemlich enttäuscht als sie bemerkten, dass sie die ganze Zeit falsch lagen und beschuldigten Hermine deswegen; sie hatten schon immer irgendwelche Gerüchte über Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Welt gesetzt. Ginny zog die Stirn kraus. "Aber dennoch…ich meine mit dem ganzen Krieg der Streiche…was ist wenn ihr doch was passiert ist?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher- " Harry brach ab als die Portraitloch aufschwang und Hermine hereinstolperte.

Sie brauchte einen Moment um wieder auf ihre Füße zu kommen. Sie schwankte hin und her und trug einen Umhang der ihr einige Größen zu groß war und ihre Bewegungen behinderte." Ich habe eine super Idee für den Streichekrieg," lallte sie undeutlich, und bekam Schluckauf." Wir üben alle die Unverzeihlichen Flüche und benutzen sie dann um alle Slytherins zu töten. Hört sich gut an, oder?"

Die drei blinzelten. "Ähm …gehts dir gut?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

"Mir gehts wunderbar," sagte Hermine und winkte mit ihrem Arm ab. Dann fiel sie sofort vorn über.

Harry, Ron und Ginny rannten zu ihr als sie anfing hysterisch zu kichern. Ihre Augen waren ein bisschen glasig und ihre Freunde konnten den starken Geruch von Wodka ausmachen. "Sie ist betrunken," sagte Ron ungläubig. "Besoffen, ich glaubs nicht! _Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts, ist besoffen!"_

"Nachder Nacht die ich hatte, verdiene ich das," schmollte Hermine verteidigend.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Ginny während Harry und Ron Hermine auf die Couch hievten.

Bevor sie antworten konnte sagte Harry, "Um, Hermine? Was hast du da an?"

Er bemerktes das Abzeichen der Hauslehrer an dem Umhang, welches so ähnlich aussah wie das von McGonnagall oder Sprout, nur das auf diesem hier "Slytherin" anstatt "Gryffindor" oder "Hufflepuff" stand.

"Snapes Umhang," sagte Hermine. Als sich ihre Augen in Ungläubigkeit weiteten, gluckste sie leise und erzählte ihnen die ganze Geschichte. Ihr Humor verließ sie ungefähr nach dem dritten Satz.

"Und dann," endete sie," lieh mir Snape diese Ding, was wiederlich genug ist, auch ohne die Tatsache das ich keine Unterwäsche an habe, und zu der Zeit war er dann so blau ,dass er keine Einwände mehr hatte als ich mich selbst mit ein paar Gläsern Wodka und Butterbier wieder aufbaute."

"Wie viel sind ein paar?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

Hermine began an ihren Fingern abzuzählen. Als sie zehn erreicht hatte hielt sie an und zeigte ihnen ihre ausgespreitzten Finger und sagte, "Drei, natürlich, nicht mehr als drei."

"Hermine!" rief Ron schockiert.

"Ach lass sie in Ruhe, sie ist nackt neben Snape aufgewacht," sagte Ginny während sie erschauderte. "Und ich hab gedacht die Kammer des Schreckens war schlimm."

Hermine nickte. "Obwohl er kein schlechter Gesprächspartner ist wenn er betrunken ist, habt ihr das gewusst? Wie haben über einige Theorien von einem Zaubertrank diskutiert, …aber keiner von uns konnte sich so genau an den Trank erinnern um den es ging-"

"Nur Hermine könnte splitternackt neben einem ebenfalls nackten Snape aufwachen und irgendwie ein Gespräch über Schularbeiten anfangen," murmelte Ron.

"-und dann erzählte er mir, dass er mal in Harrys Mutter verknallt war als sie noch auf Hogwarts waren und er deswegen zum Spion wurde, weil die Potters getötet wurden…"

"UÄH!" rief Harry aus. "Er mochte meine Mutter!"

Hermine nickte. "Aber das ist schon in Ordnung. Denn wir müssen _alle_ Slytherins töten, also schätze ich wir müssen Snape auch töten und das bedeutet, dass du dir nie wieder darüber den Kopf zerbrechen musst. Und ich kann seinen Umhang verbrennen, obwohl es furchtbar nett von ihm war ihn mir zu leihen. Snape ist irgendwie eine ziemlich offenherzige Person wenn er betrunken ist."

"Du redest Unsinn , Herm," sagte Ginny freundlich." Komm wir machen dich fertig. Und wir bringen dich weg bevor dich sonst noch jemand sieht."

"Warte, hohl ihr Zeug und bring sie zu unserem Schlafsaal," sagte Harry." Falls Seamus, Dean oder Neville reinkommen werden sie dicht halten. Ich denke keines der Mädchen würde ruhig bleiben."

"Stimmt," schloss sich Ginny Harrys Vorschlag an, und sie begannen alles vorzubereiten um Hermine in den Jungenschlafsaal zu bringen, damit sie sich dort ausnüchtern konnte.

"Was werden wir jetzt machen?" fragte Ron als er und Harry die Treppe hinaufgingen, jeder mit einem von Hermines Armen über ihren Schultern, während Ginny ihnen mit Hermines Kleidern und Zauberstab hinterherlief.

"Wegen was?" sagte Harry.

"Den Slytherins, mann," Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen.

"Ich weiß noch nicht , aber was es auch immer sein wird , es wird gewaltig," antwortete Harry und zog die Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Und wahrscheinlich illegal," fügte Hermine dramatisch hinzu und begann wieder mit dem Schluckauf. Sie richtete ihren Finger wie einen Zauberstab auf und murmelte "Avada Kebavra! Avada Cadabra!"

Bei Beschwerden oder sonstigen Anmerkungen, einfach den kleinen lila Knopf drücken!!+gg+

Bitte, bitte reviewt!! (dann mach ich auch doppelt so schnell weiter _hüstel_Bestechung_hüstel )_


	3. Ungewöhnliche Verbündete

**Disclaimer: **Okay , also JK Rowling gehört Harry Potter, seine Freunde(und Feinde) die magische Welt, und alle sonstigen Dinge die ihr mit Harry Potter in Verbindung bringen könnt...und jetzt kommt das wirklich traurige, mir gehört noch nicht mal die story..Nein, die gehört leider CrazyGirl47 , also das einzige was mir gehört, ist die Übersetzung...Und natürlich will ich hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen...so das wärs.

**Kapitel 2**

Snape war betrunken. Sehr, _sehr_ betrunken.

Und das war nicht gerade…toll. Er war neben einer Schülerin aufgewacht, der verdammten Schülersprecherin- aus Gryffindor!- und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, musste es auch noch die beste Freundin von Harry Potter sein, der Person die er am meisten verabscheute. Obwohl sich herausstellte, dass man eigentlich gute Gespräche mit ihr führen konnte, was er bemerkt hatte als er zu betrunken war, als das es ihm noch etwas ausgemacht hätte, dass es Hermine Granger war, mit der er sprach. Und schließlich, als er sie so auf seinem Bett liegen sah oder auf seinem Lehnstuhl in seinem Umhang, schossen ihm ein oder zwei Gedanken durch den Kopf die unglaublich _falsch_ waren. Er konnte sich an keinen Morgen in seinem Leben erinnern der so seltsam war wie dieser.

_Malfoy muss sterben...Malfoy muss sterben…_ersang diesen Satz, wie er bemerkte, zu einer Melodie eines Kinderliedes, dessen Text er vergessen hatte._ Malfoy muss steeeeerben…!!!!!_

Snape platzte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Es war zwar noch ziemlich früh, doch Malfoy war schon wach und saß neben dem entzündeten Kamin- Malfoy schlief seit dem Tod seines Vaters, der während der entscheidenden Schlacht im letzten Jahr zusammen mit Voldemort getötet wurde, nicht mehr gut. Malfoy starrte aufgeschreckt seinen Professor an. Er wirkte betrübt und total verwirrt.

Snape richtete seine leere Tequilaflasche wie ein Schwert auf Malfoy. Dieser griff langsam mit einem beunruhigten- eher verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck nach seinem Zauberstab, denn mal ehrlich, es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ein mächtiger Zauberer, noch dazu ein Ex-Todesser, in den Raum gerannt kam mit nichts weiter an als einem Laken um den Hüften, und dich mit einer Alkoholflasche bedrohte.

Snape konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten den Todesfluch auszurufen, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Stattdessen begann er Malfoy anzuschreien, wie ein…nun ja, wie ein betrunkener Irrer.

"Es geht dich nichts an ob ich mit ihr geschlafen habe! Niemanden! Und ich hab´s nicht, ehrlich! Granger und ich sind … sind…nur _Freunde!_"

Der Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht brachte selbst den betrunkenen und aufgebrachten Snape zum lachen.

* * *

Obwohl Hermine geheime Gänge auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Turm benutzt hatte, und sie niemand gesehen hatte, abgesehen von Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville (welcher nachdem er in den Schlafsaal betrat beinahe vor Schock darüber, dass er eine betrunkene Hermine vorfand, in Ohnmacht fiel), hatten trotzdem alle Slytherins von dem Streich erfahren. Selbst Parvati und Lavender hatten irgendwie davon Wind bekommen, doch Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine stimmten darüber ein , dass es eine reine Zeitverschwendung wäre ihnen die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, da sie wohl doch nur davon ausgehen würde, es sei ein Trick, um zu vertuschen , dass Hermine tatsächlich Ron fremdging (weder Ron noch Hermine waren damit zufrieden, doch das war immer noch besser als die Wahrheit). Die Geschichte verbreitete sich allerdings außerhalb der Slytherins nicht weiter, da die meisten Schüler der anderen Häuser diese entweder nicht gehört hatten oder nicht glauben wollten. 

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke nach dem Hermine neben Snape aufgewacht war, stimmte Harry, Ron und Hermine nachdenklich. Als Snape in den Saal schritt, starrte er die versammelten Schüler zuerst mit seinem berühmten Todesblick an bevor er sprach.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr als Siebtklässler in den Krieg der Streiche einbezogen seid. Und ich bin mir außerdem bewusst, dass mir als Lehrer nur das Recht zusteht euch mit Nachsitzen und Abzug der Hauspunkte zu bestrafen. Aber seid euch eins gewiss- "er blickte dabei direkt Malfoy an- "_Mit mir spielt man nicht. _Jeder der den Fehler begeht sich mit mir anzulegen wird meine Rache zu spüren bekommen, keine Bestrafungen. Dabei wird es keine Ausnahmen geben!"

Snape mied von nun an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny wie eine Seuche, da er genau wusste, dass alles was in Hermines Leben passierte mit ihnen geteilt wurde. Die vier genossen die sichtliche Verbesserung ihrer Noten; Snape verhielt sich sogar zum größten Teil fair. Außerdem war er geradezu feindselig gegenüber Malfoy, der offensichtlich nicht erwartete hatte, dass sein Lehrer herausbekommen würde wer hinter dem Streich steckte und nun ziemlich deprimiert schien. Durch Snapes Verhalten wusste er aber, dass sein Streich funktioniert hatte und falls er der Gryffindor in den Gängen begegnete zischte er ihr Dinge zu wie, "Hatten du und Professor Snape _Spaß_, Granger? Hat er dir irgendetwas _Neues_ beigebracht?"

Hermine entdeckte einen neuen Hass auf Malfoy; sie hatte ein Buch über Traumdeutungen gelesen und von dem Traum über Oliver konnte sie folgern, dass Snape und sie nicht nur _neben einander_ gelegen hatten. Sie war auch ziemlich beschämt darüber, dass sie betrunken war, vor allem ,da Neville ihr immer noch komische und verblüffte Blicke zuwarf…und sie machte sich Gedanken über Snapes Umhang; sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht zurück gebracht und Lavender und Parvati tendierte dazu durch ihren Koffer zu schnüffeln und nach Kleidung zu suchen, die sie sich ausleihen konnten oder um darüber zu lästern. Sie hatte auch noch keine Idee wie sie es Malfoy heimzahlen wollte, und überlegte, dass vielleicht, nur vielleicht, Professor Snape ein geeigneter Verbündeter für den Streichekrieg sei.

Nach der zweiten Zaubertränkestunde nach dem Streich, neun Tage seit sie in seinem Bett aufgewacht war und zwei Tage nach Halloween, raffte Hermine all ihren Mut zusammen und ging mit einer Plastiktüte nach Vorne zu Snapes Schreibtisch. "Professor?"

"Was, Miss Granger," sagte Snape dessen sonst so blutleere Haut sich an den Wangen leicht rosa färbte.

"Ähm..ihr Umhang," wisperte sie, obwohl sonst niemand im Raum war. " Ich wollte ihn zurückgeben. D-danke, Sir."

"Nichts zu Danken, Miss Granger," sagte Snape verkrampft. Plötzlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, was sehr bizarr war; Hermine konnte sich noch nicht mal daran erinnern ihn überhaupt einmal aufrichtig lächeln gesehen zu haben ( zumindest nicht über etwas anderes als Schwierigkeiten in denen das Trio verwickelt war) geschweige denn lachen.

Sie konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Es _war_ schon komisch, oder? Wenn man jetzt zurückblickt," sagte sie verlegen.

"Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so beschämt gewesen," lachte Snape. "Wissen Sie was ich getan habe nachdem Sie gegangen sind? Ich habe mich noch mehr betrunken, bin in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geplatzt und habe Draco angeschrieen, dass ich nicht mit ihnen geschlafen habe und es ihn nichts angehen würde auch wenn ich es getan hätte, oder so ähnlich; ich kann mich nicht mehr ganz erinnern." Er schüttelte glucksend den Kopf.

"Ich bin zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert und habe ziemlich betrunken versucht Harry, Ron und Ginny davon zu überzeugen alle Slytherins zu töten. Sie haben mich dann in Harrys und Rons Zimmer versteckt und Neville kam rein und hat mich entdeckt. Er ist beinahe vor Schock gestorben. Und sie hätten die Gesichter von Harry und Ron sehen sollen als sie mich in ihrem Umhang sahen. Ginny hatte ihnen erzählt, dass ich meine Kleider und meinen Zauberstab auf meinem Bett _zurückgelassen_ hatte."

"Also hat Draco ihre Sachen doch nicht zerstört? Nun ja, das ist ja schon mal was."

Sie nickte, zog aber die Stirn kraus." Die Sache ist nur die…wie ist er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen? Er bräuchte das Passwort, wissen sie …und diese sind normalerweise schwer zu erraten, da sie meist nicht direkt mit Gryffindor in Verbindung gebracht werden können, vor allem jetzt während des Kriegs."

Snape blinzelte. "Er hätte sie nicht von den Schlafräumen entführen müssen. Das wäre eine ziemlich schlechte Idee gewesen, da er sie den ganzen Weg hier runter hätte schaffen müssen- wie hätte er das tun können, wenn sie nicht ihre Kleider angehabt hätten?" Sie war verblüfft als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht sein sonst so reserviertes Selbst war, sondern nachdenklich und ruhig über die Dinge sprach, fast wie ein Freund der versuchte ihr mit einem Problem zu helfen. Aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte er sie stark an Sirius.

"Selbst wenn er gewartet hätte bis ich in ihrem Zimmer war um mich auszuziehen - was gut möglich ist, kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern was ich nach dem Abendessen gemacht habe- er hat es fertig gebracht mein Zeug und meinen Zauberstab auf mein Bett zu legen."

"Vielleicht hatte er einen Komplizen in Gryffindor. Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, das versichere ich ihnen, aber so etwas soll schon vorgekommen sein. Aber ich schätze nicht, dass es wirklich etwas ausmacht wie er es geschafft hat, oder? Er dachte offensichtlich wenn es keinen Schaden an ihren Besitztümern gab, konnte auch niemand belangt werden. Hätte er ihre Sachen zerstört oder sie wären in seinem Besitz aufgetaucht, dann wäre er in echten Schwierigkeiten. Die Zerstörung des Zauberstabs eines anderen Zauberers ist ein schweres Vergehen in der magischen Welt. Jetzt können wir ihm noch nicht mal etwas nachweisen."

"Oh, es ist wichtig wie er es geschafft hat. Zuerst einmal, wenn er in mein Schlafzimmer – und ihr Schlafzimmer- gekommen ist, dann könnte er es wieder tun,… und selbst wenn die meisten noch beim Abendessen gewesen wären, wie konnten vier Slytherins an der Fetten Dame vorbei kommen? Sie öffnet erst wenn sie das Passwort bekommt,… aber es kann sein, dass sie vielleicht etwas ausgeplaudert hat. Er hat scheinbar eine Möglichkeit irgendwie hier herumzuschleichen."

"Vier Slytherins? Draco, Crabbe und Goyle sind drei."

Sie lächelte. "Ich denke nicht, dass es einer von ihnen war der hoch in mein Zimmer gegangen ist. Ich vermute eher es war Pansy Parkinson."

Er nickte. "Jungen ist das betreten der Mädchenräume nicht gestatte. Aber … wie haben sie _das_ herausgefunden?" Snape lächelte sie an und hob eine Augenbraue.

_Wenn wir schon bei surreal sind. Snape zieht mich gerade auf! "_Ähm, das habe ich in "Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen," sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme klang dabei ein wenig piepsig.

"_Sicher, _Miss Granger, sicher." Er lächelte als ihr Gesicht anfing rot zu glühen.

"Das ist die Wahrheit!"

"Und Mr. Weasley hat noch nie versucht in ihr Zimmer einzubrechen?" "Nein," beharrte sie. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu, "Er und Harry hatten im fünften Jahr versucht mir etwas über Umbridges neue Regeln zu erzählen. Und Ron ist die Steintreppe heruntergerutscht."

"Nun, Draco hätte nicht unbedingt Miss Parkinson damit beauftragen müssen. Er hätte auch noch einen anderen Weg finden können."

Hermine nickte. " Ja, aber das hätte Arbeit für ihn bedeutet, und Malfoy geht lieber den einfachen Weg. Fred und George Weasley und Lee Jordan hatten einen Zauberspruch der ihnen ermöglichte in die Mädchenschlafsäle zu gelangen, aber ich denke der ist ziemlich schwierig. Selbst ich hatte ihn nicht herausgefunden." Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen; sie wollte eigentlich nicht erwähnen, dass sie nach so einem Zauber gesucht hatte. Jede Hoffnung, dass Snape ihren Ausrutscher nicht mitbekommen hatte verflog sogleich als er anfing sie schalkhaft anzugrinsen.

"Man(n ;-)) _könnte_ mit einem Besen über diese Stufen fliegen, wissen sie," sagte er leicht weg.

"Das funktioniert?" sagte Hermine, ein bisschen zu begierig. Snape grinste sie weiterhin an. Sie legte ihre Hände verteidigend an ihre Hüften. "Und woher genau wissen _Sie_ das, _Sir_?"

Er hob seine Hände in gespieltem Ergeben. "Touché, Miss Granger, touché."

Sie versuchte sich ihre Verblüffung nicht anmerken zu lassen bei dem Gedanken , dass Snape während seiner Jugend über die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen geflogen war. "Trotzdem möchte ich wissen wie Malfoy rein gekommen ist. Das einzige, dass ich sagen kann ist, dass er wohl keinen Zauber benutzt hat, um mich zu tragen."

"Er ist schrecklich in den Sprüchen; Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Sachen im Gemeinschaftsraum üben sehen," stimmte Snape zu." Aber er hätte sie selbst tragen können, stark genug wäre er."

"Er könnte es, vielleicht. Aber wirklich machen? Niemals, Draco Malfoy? Seine schmutzige Arbeit selbst erledigen? Ein "Schlammblut" anfassen?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ja klar. Er hätte jemand damit beauftragt, er würde das niemals selbst machen- dann hätte er nicht nur die Arbeit vermeiden können, sondern die Schuld auch noch jemand anderem in die Schuhe schieben können, falls sie erwischt worden wären. Das bedeutet er hat Crabbe und Goyle gebraucht, vielleicht auch nur einer der beiden. Und selbst einer hätte ziemliche Probleme gehabt, zusammen mit Malfoy unter einem Tarnumhang gequetscht zu sein. Sie sind beide riesig; ich bezweifle das auch nur einer darunter gepasst hätte, und Malfoy ist auch nicht gerade klein. Also ging Malfoy entweder allein in mein Schlafzimmer nach dem er mich hier _abgelegt_ hatte oder er schickte Pansy Parkinson. Vielleicht haben sie auch noch andere Möglichkeiten außer Tarnumhänge."

Snape nickte. "Vielsafttrank, vielleicht?"

"Vermissen sie zufällig Baumschlangenhaut?" fragte Hermine unschuldig.

Er warf ihr einen stechenden Blick zu, schien aber nicht wirklich böse zu sein. "Sie wissen es und ich weiß es Professor, aber sie können es nicht beweisen," sagte sie kühn.

"Stimmt," antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein , meine privaten Vorräte sind in Ordnung, aber mein Schrank ist nicht der _einzige_ Ort um Baumschlangenhaut zu besorgen."

"Aber der günstigste," scherzte sie.

"Anscheinend." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf ihr wieder einen gespielt bösartigen Blick zu, dann lächelte er leicht. "Ich denke nicht, dass Draco den gleichen Streich noch mal probieren wird. Er hat zu viel darüber geredet, so dass man ihn sofort verdächtigen würde, wenn etwas in der Art noch einmal geschieht. Außerdem war dieser Streich nur so wirksam wegen dem Schockmoment, er würde seinen Humor verlieren, wenn wir darauf vorbereitet wären. Und wir beide beobachten Draco von nun an genau."

"Ja, aber er wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange untätig bleiben."

"Dann müssen wir ihn diesmal zuerst erwischen. Großer Gott, das ist schon neun Tage her. Haben sie sich noch nichts ausgedacht? Wir müssen handeln."

"Wir?" wiederholte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Das bin ich ihm schuldig," sagte er düster. Dann grinste er wieder. "Außerdem, wenn er merkt, dass wie zusammen arbeiten, wird ihn das, was ich gesagt habe noch mehr zu schaffen machen."

"Was genau haben Sie gesagt?" sagte sie langsam aber argwöhnisch.

"Äh…irgendetwas wie , dass ich nicht mit ihnen geschlafen habe, _ehrlich_," er betonte das Wort reuevoll und Hermines Augen weiteten sich als sie bemerkte welche Bedeutungen man in diese Aussage legen konnte, "und das wir nur, ähm, Freunde sind."

"_Nur Freunde?" _wiederholte sie …. Wenn sie und Snape jemals auch nur annähernd als Freunde bezeichnet worden wären- zumindest vor dem Zwischenfall- dann hätte man auch behaupten können sie sei Voldemorts Tochter. Oh klasse- was dachte sich Malfoy jetzt bloß …?

"Oh Klappe , ich war betrunken. Treten wir jetzt Draco Malfoy in seinen erbärmlichen Arsch oder was?

Er hörte sich so sehr wie ein Teenager an, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte als ihn ungläubig anzustarren. "Ja, ganz bestimmt. Ein Slytherin- Arschtritt steht eh schon lange aus."

Danke fürs lesen und ich hoffe ich bekomme ein kleines Review falls es euch gefallen hatt, wenn nicht könnt ihr euch natürlich auch beschweren .Uuuund ich wollte mich auch noch kurz bei all meinen Reviewern bedanken!!!Vielen vielen Dank, you´ve made my day!!:::_ganzdickesbussi_:::


	4. Ein Racheplan

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling gehört Harry Potter usw.,... CrazyGirl47 gehört die story und mir gehört nur die Arbeit am Übersetzen!

Um noch schnell eine Frage zu beantworten: Yep, das hier wird DM/HG..aber ich kann euch versprechen, dass hier nichts überstürzt wird!

DANKE an alle die mir ein Kommi geschrieben haben!:::_euchganzfestdurchknuddel_:::

Also ich hoffe ihr hinterlässt mir doch noch ein paar klitzekleine Reviews :::_bittebittebitte:_::

**Kapitel 3**

"Du hast _was_ gemacht?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione und Ginny saßen alleine in der großen Halle zusammen und diskutierten ihre Pläne für den Streichekrieg; die anderen Gryffindors hielten Abstand, da sie genau wussten, was die vier besprachen. Ihr gesamtes Haus wartete ungeduldig auf den ersten Schritt des Trios und niemand wollte den kritischen Planungsprozess stören. Eigentlich starben die Gryffindors fast vor Neugierde; Hermine hat bisher nur den anderen drei über die Ereignisse des Morgens erzählt, was zu geschockten Schreien und Gelächter geführt hatte. Also beobachtete sie jeder aufmerksam doch sie hielten sich zurück und ließen sie allein.

"Ich habe ein Bündnis mit Snape geschlossen," wiederholte Hermine ruhig im Kontrast zu den entsetzten Blicken die die anderen drei ihr zuwarfen. "Er schien glücklich zu sein mir helfen zu können. Er hatte außerdem ein paar Ideen für Schutzzauber um Malfoy aus unseren Zimmern zu halten…und es gab da noch so einen kleinen Zwischenfall nachdem ich wieder aus seinem Zimmer gegangen bin. Wenn Malfoy herausbekommt, dass Snape mir hilft wird er völlig verwirrt sein."

"Was für ein kleiner Zwischenfall?" harkte Ron nach.

Hermine erzählte ihnen davon wie Snape betrunken in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt ist und Malfoy konfrontiert hat. "Oh mein Gott", sagte Harry leicht grünlich im Gesicht.

"Malfoy denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich ihr hattet Sex!" rief Ginny aus und dachte wohl nun sei ein guter Zeitpunk hysterisch zu werden. Harry, Ron und Hermine versuchten sie zum Schweigen zu bringen doch niemand schien etwas von Ginnys Ausbruch bemerkt zu haben und sie plapperte munter weiter." Deshalb sagt er andauernd "hattest du Spaß" und so weiter, denn er denkt ihr zwei wärt nebeneinander aufgewacht und hättet-"

"Ginny, HALT DIE KLAPPE!" Ron und Harry , die ihre Hände auf die Ohren pressten schrieen so laut, dass die meisten Schüler und Lehrer in der Großen Halle sich kurios zu ihnen drehten. Hermine wimmerte und sah aus als müsste sie sich übergeben. "Ich möchte mir das sooo was von gaaaar nicht vorstellen," stöhnte Harry entschuldigend zu Ginny.

Ginny nickte und sah nun ebenfalls angewidert aus. "Also und was ist jetzt unser Plan?" sagte sie bei dem Versuch unschuldig auszusehen, so dass niemand herüber kam und sich einmischte.

"Im Moment stehen wir mit leeren Händen da," sagte Ron mit einem Seufzen. "Es gibt zwar noch die Standart Sachen wie Juckpulver oder Ameisen in seine Kleidung kippen, seine Haare Pink färben… aber das ist alles einfach nicht _gut_ genug für Malfoy."

"Nun, das muss vorerst reichen," sagte Harry. "Währenddessen können wie etwas wirklich Großes planen, aber es würde auffallen wenn wir uns nicht bald auf irgendeine Weise rächen."

"Wir kämpfen ein paar Geplänkel und planen dabei die große Schlacht im Krieg," stimmte Hermine zu. "Und nicht nur das, er wird denken wir hätten nichts drauf und seine Aufmerksamkeit lässt nach."

Harry nickte. "Okay. Zweitens, wir brauchen Ideen. Direkt nach dem Abendessen schreibe ich Sirius und Lupin. Ron sprich mal ein Wörtchen mit deinen Brüdern. Hermine…ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen werde, aber schau nach wie uns Snape genau helfen will, entlock ihm ein paar interessante Streiche. Ginny ich denke du kommst mit dem Pulver, den Ameisen und dem Farbzauber alleine zurecht?"

"Jup," sagte Ginny und ihre Augen glitzerten teuflisch.

"In Ordnung… und während du daran arbeitest mach eine Liste der Leute die uns helfen könnten; du kennst mehr Leute als wir." Ginny nickte. "Auf drei seht ihr alle rüber zu Malfoy, schaut noch einige Sekunden hin nachdem er uns bemerkt hat, und dann fangt an zu lachen," wies Harry sie an.

"Warum?" fragte Hermine.

"Gibt es eine bessere Art ihm Angst einzujagen?" sagte Harry verschmitzt. "Eins, Zwei – Drei!"

Sie drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Malfoy um und starrten ihn mit solcher Boshaftigkeit an , dass selbst Voldemort die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Malfoy schluckte und zappelte noch unruhig herum als sie sich wieder umdrehten und vor lachen fast zusammen brachen.

"Das war klasse!" lachte Ginny. "Wenn er schon bei einem so alten Trick nervös wird, stellt euch nur mal vor wenn er Hermine mit Snape sprechen sieht!"

"Das ist _perfekt_!" schrie Harry plötzlich.

"Was denn?" fragten die anderen ahnungslos.

"Was wenn…ich weiß das ist eine ziemlich gruselige und kranke Idee aber… was wenn Hermine und Snape nicht nur zusammen arbeiten um es Malfoy heimzuzahlen, sondern viel mehr als "nur Freunde" wären, wie Snape das so schön ausgedrückt hatte?" "WAS?" kreischte Hermine und sprang auf. Jeder in der Großen Halle drehte sich wieder zu ihnen und starrte sie an. "Wenn du denkst, ich würde so etwas mitmachen- !"

"Herm, setz dich hin!" zischte ihr Ginny zu und zog sie zurück auf die Bank.

"Das kam jetzt falsch rüber," beeilte sich Harry sie wieder zu beruhigen. "Ich meine was ist wenn wir Malfoy einfach nur _denken_ lassen ihr seit mehr als nur Freunde?"

Hermine regte sich wieder ab und nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge als sie es in Betracht zog. "Hmm. Das wäre Interessant."

"Denk darüber nach," fuhr Harry aufgeregt fort. "Du und Snape könntet ein paar Szenen inszenieren und ihr lasst euch dann von Malfoy erwischen!"

"Inszenieren? Wie?" fragte Ron.

"Du weißt schon- wenn sie wissen das Malfoy lauscht, fangen sie halt an zu reden als hätten sie ...nun…"

"Sex?" vollendete Ginny seinen Satz. Harry wurde rot und nickte." Du meinst also Hermine und Snape sollten stöhnen und solche Sachen wie "Ooh, Baby!" sagen, wenn Malfoy sie hören kann?"

"Äh… so ungefähr," sagte Harry nun ein bisschen mehr unbeholfen.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht doch Ginny und sogar Ron schienen sich sofort mit der Idee anzufreunden und Hermine musste zugeben, dass es eine ziemlich gute war. "Wie können wir Snape dazu bringen mitzumachen?" fragte sie.

"Nun wir müssen einfach fragen und hoffen," sagte Harry dem es unangenehm schien.

"Du meinst, dass _ich_ ihn einfach fragen muss," antwortete Hermine trocken. "Hmm...ich bin gleich zurück."

Sie ignorierte ihre drei Freunde die sie angafften, stand auf und marschierte geradezu in Richtung Lehrertisch und hielt vor Snape an. "Professor?" sagte sie unschuldig.

Snape sah überrascht zu ihr auf und zwang sich dann sie böse anzufunkeln, wie immer wenn er sich in der Gegenwart eines Gryffindors aufhielt. "Was?" fragte er knapp.

"Ich habe mich gefragt ob ich vielleicht mit ihnen über etwas sprechen könnte… es ist sehr _wichtig_," sagte sie und hoffte, dass er verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Er verstand, gab aber nach außen hin keine Anzeichen. "Kommen sie nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro," grummelte er. "Nun verschwinden sie bevor ich meinen Appetit verliere."

Hermine grinste ihn frech an bevor sie praktisch wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück hüpfte. "Du hast ihn vor dem versammelten Lehrertisch gefragt" zischte Ron.

"Nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich mit ihm sprechen möchte. Ich gehe nach dem Abendessen zu seinem Büro."

"Nimm Ginny mit," schlug Harry vor. "Es würde zu sehr auffallen wenn Ron oder ich mitgingen."

"Ja, ich passe auf, so dass Malfoy den Plan nicht belauscht," sagte Ginny. "Obwohl…hey, ich hab eine Idee!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall starrte Severus Snape verblüfft an als Hermine ging, nicht in der Lage zu glauben was sie gerade gesehen hatte. 

"Severus? Würdest du das bitte erklären?"

"Was erklären?" fragte er gereizt als er sich eine weitere Gabel mit Essen in den Mund schob.

"Oh bitte! Ich kenne dich seid du elf warst! Du heckst etwas aus!"

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte er gespielt schockiert.

"Hör auf damit Severus, sags mir." Snape sagte kein Wort. "Hmm, lass mich raten…was könnte es sein? Du verhältst dich als wärst du mit einer deiner am meist gehassten Gryffindors ziemlich vertraut- "

""Vertraut?"_Entschuldige bitte_?"

"Oh bitte, Severus , ich _kenne_ dich. Dem flammenden Hass wurde ein Eimer Wasser übergekippt, aber warum? Warte! Sag bloß nicht du bist in den Krieg der Streiche verwickelt worden?"

"Ich befürchte doch, Minerva," sagte er seufzend wohl wissend, dass sie wahrscheinlich alles aus ihm heraus kitzeln wollte. "Wie in den alten Zeiten, hmm?" Obwohl er und Minerva häufig erbitterte Rivalen sind, waren sie immer sehr eng befreundet- und ihre Freundschaft entstand in seinem siebten Jahr auf Hogwarts während des Streichekriegs, als er und Minerva sich aus Rache gegen James Potter und Sirius Black zusammen schlossen.

"Was planst du?" fragte Minerva wissbegierig. "Etwas wie unsere alten Tricks?"

"Viellecht," sagte Snape nachdenklich. "Alles Mögliche. Und anscheinend haben sich Granger und Potter ebenfalls ihre eigenen Ideen gemacht, wenn Granger mit mir sprechen will."

"Sei vorsichtig," sagte ihm Minerva." Du könntest noch als Zielscheibe enden - vor allem wenn du dich gegen dein eigenes Haus stellst."

"Sie haben angefangen," widersprach er mit einem abwesenden Lächeln.

"Severus…verzeih mir aber du lächelst drei Sekunden nachdem ich deine zwei verhasstesten Schüler erwähnt habe. War etwas in deinem Essen oder bist du schon in der Midlife Crisis?"

"Ha,ha," entgegnete Snape mit einem vorgetäuschten Todesblick. Dann wurde er wieder ernst." Der Dunkle Lord ist tot, Minerva, und nun kann ich endlich- ich weiß nicht genau, _leben_. Also werde ich das auch tun. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit habe ich mir vorgenommen ein wenig _Spaß_ zu haben.

* * *

Draco Malfoy war noch nie so angespannt gewesen. Er hatte seine vier schlimmsten Feinde in der Großen Halle Pläne schmieden sehen und von den Aufschreien und Gelächter, den versucht unschuldigen Blicken, konnte er schließen, dass es etwas Gewaltiges wird, das sie ausgeheckt hatten- und was sollte das Gespräch zwischen _Granger_ und _Snape_? Draco hatte zuvor beobachtet, dass sie sich einander total mieden – waren sie nicht sauer aufeinander, oder zumindest beschämt? Er sah zu wie Granger und Ginny Weasley sich von Potter und Ron entfernten und nun vor dem Kerkereingang standen. Oh, Klasse. Versuchten die Mädchen jetzt ihm zu folgen und zu verfluchen? Nein, so etwas würden eher Potter und sein Weasley Anhängsel durchziehen. Außer sie versuchten unauffällig zu sein. 

Draco wendete sich von ihnen ab, tippte mit seinem Zauberstab ans Ohr und wisperte einen Zauber. Sofort verschärfte sich sein Gehör. Der Zauber ermöglichte ihm ihr Gespräch mitzuverfolgen. "Sag bloß Harry nichts davon, okay?" wisperte Granger der Weasley zu als sie sich die Treppen hinab begaben und Draco folgte ihnen neugierig.

"Sag _Harry_ nichts? Was ist mit _**Ron**_? Du weißt schon- deinem _Freund_?

"Ich werd es Ron noch sagen. Ich muss es ihm einfach … schonend beibringen."

"Herm, es gibt keinen Weg ihm schonend zu sagen Ich schwärme für Snape und ich betrüge dich. Das ist eine physikalische Unmöglichkeit!"

Draco stolperte beinahe und wäre die Treppe herunter geflogen. Granger war in Snape verknallt? Wie.. Wann… _WAS!_

"Du weißt das ich Ron nicht betrügen wollte, Gin. Wir waren so durcheinander und so betrunken, wir waren…, weißt du … bevor wir überhaupt wussten was wir taten."

_Betrunken? Wir? _dachte Draco sprachlos. _Was zur Hölle?_ Er wusste das Snape total besoffen war- aber Granger? Die kleine Moralpredigerin aus Hogwarts?

"Aber Fakt bleibt, das du ihn verlässt. Du verlässt Ron. Für _Snape_." sagte Ginny schaudernd.

"Ginny, ich werde mich nicht mit Snape verabreden oder so! Es ist nur- ich kann Ron einfach nichts vorspielen wenn ich mich so von Snape angezogen fühle, das ist nicht richtig."

"UÄH," murmelte Ginny. "Das ist alles was ich dazu sagen kann- uääh."

Hermine lächelte."Ich weiß, dass kommt dir jetzt alles seltsam vor, aber wenn du nur da gewesen wärest- "

"Beende NICHT diesen Satz." Ginny erschauderte wieder. "Entschuldige mich kurz, Herm. Ich muss kotzen."

"Ha, ha."

"Ich muss jetzt ebenfalls kotzen," flüsterte Draco. Er bemerkte wie die Mädchen in Richtung von Snapes privatem Büro liefen. _Wie Krank!_

"Ginny, warte doch bitte draußen, okay?" sagte Hermine.

Draco hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Ginny seuftze und murmelte vor sich hin "Gott, wie kann sie das _zweimal_ machen? Und diesmal ist sie _nüchtern_!"

"Hallo, Professor," flötete Hermine als sie in Snapes Büro trat. "_Silencio!_" rief sie danach laut und Draco fluchte, da er nun nichts mehr hören konnte was im Zimmer vor sich ging.

Er hatte allerdings schon genug gehört. Es würde zwar dauern, aber wenn er an Granger und Snape dran blieb hätte er bald genug Beweismaterial gesammelt um sie, für alles was er wollte, erpressen zu können.

* * *

"Hallo, Professor," sagte Hermine in einer tiefen, verführerischen Stimme. Snape hob die Augenbrauen, zu verblüfft um sich einen logischen Reim auf das Verhalten seiner Schülerin zu machen. Dann wirbelte sie herum und belegte die Tür mit einem Stillezauber, plötzlich brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

"Hmm…nun sind sie doch noch durchgedreht, oder?" sagte Snaper trocken." Oder hat Draco wieder mit ihrem Kürbissaft herumgespielt?"

Hermine richtete sich auf und bekam sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Entschuldigung, Professor, ich.. nun…wir haben einen Racheplan in Gang gesetzt."

"Wirklich? Erzählen Sie schon," sagte Snape wissbegierig.

"Nun… die Sache ist die, ich bin sicher, es ist etwas was Sie nicht mögen werden. Wir könnten zwar ohne ihre Hilfe weiter machen- aber es wäre viel besser wenn wir Sie auf unserer Seite hätten…"

"Ohoh," murrte Snape ."Sprechen sie weiter."

"Ähm…eh… nun… Harry hatte diese Idee. Wenn Malfoy denkt Sie und ich würden uns gegen ihn verschwören, würde er mehr als ausrasten, richtig?" stammelte sie.

"Stimmt," sagte Snape langsam.

"Also wenn man den Gedankengang weiter verfolgt, wodurch würde Malfoy dann noch mehr ausflippen?"

"Sie schlagen doch nicht- "

"Es ware ja nichts ernsthaftes," sagte sie schnell." Wir lassen Malfoy einfach nur ein paar Dinge aufschnappen die wir sagen…so bestimmte Sätze."

Snape dachte lange darüber nach…und schließlich begann er zu lachen. "Das ist _widerwärtig_, aber brilliant. Ein dauerhafter Streich… und währenddessen können wir Malfoy auf viele andere Arten angreifen."

"Genau," sagte Hermine grinsend. "Also, sie machen mit?" Snape nickte und Hermine sackte erleichtert zusammen. "Wow. Ausgezeichnet, haben sie schon einige Ideen? Wir senden auch noch Hilferufe an unsere Kontakte, aber es wird noch etwas dauern bis wir Antwort erhalten, natürlich macht Ginny noch eine Liste von all den Leuten welche wir noch als Verstärkung einberufen können-„

"Hilferufe an eure Kontakte?Verstärkung?" wiederholte Snape. "Sie hören sich an als würden Sie eine verdeckte Mission für einen Krieg planen."

"Das tue ich auch," sagte Hermine ernst. "Malfoy hat sich mit der falschen Person angelegt." Ihre Finger zuckten als würde sie versuchen jemand unsichtbaren zu erwürgen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um sich zu beruhigen. "Auf jedenfall hatte ich damit gemeint, dass wie Eulen an die Weasley Zwillinge schicken … und so."

"Schreibt ihr auch an Sirius Black?" Snape lächelte teuflisch.

"Nun, Ja," gab Hermine zu. Snape und Sirius hassten einander immer noch.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Snape nur bösartig. "Nun, ich weiß einen Streich den ihr nicht von ihm zu hören bekommt." Er lachte weiter, so sehr, dass Hermine nervös einige Schritte zurück wich, nicht sicher was sie denken sollte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er aufgehört hatte und ihr zu erzählen begann von was er gesprochen hatte. Sie lachten sich beide halb krank als er ihr alles haarklein erzählte, wie und warum er den Streich Sirius gespielt hatte.

Zwei Stunden später erinnerte Hermine sich schließlich wieder an Ginny. "Oh mein Gott! Ich muss gehen, Ginny ist noch draußen und bewacht die Tür!"

"Warum genau ist Weasley draußen und bewacht meine Tür?" fragte Snape verwirrt.

"Nunja, Malfoy ist uns hier her gefolgt und hat uns belauscht, also haben wir ihn denken lassen, dass…"

"_Deshalb _haben sie den Stillezauber angewandt," sagte Snape als es ihm so langsam dämmerte, "so, dass Draco nicht hören konnte was wir wirklich besprochen haben, und denken würde…Was genau haben sie gesagt als Draco ihnen nachspioniert ist?" fragte er und seine Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch.

"Ähm…sehen sie…d-das wollen sie nicht wissen, Professor," stammelte Hermine die knallrot anlief und nun fast auf die Tür zurannte. "Tschüss!"

"Warte!" rief Snape und trat zu ihr herüber. Er verwuschelte schnell ihr Haar.

Sie stand geschockt für einen Moment da und war sprachlos. "Was _machen_ sie da?" fragte Hermine als sie ihren Mut wieder fand und sich mehr als seltsam fühlte- obwohl sie einen Waffenstillstand mit ihrem ehemals verhassten Zaubertränke Lehrer geschlossen hatte, es war einfach zu komisch, dass er plötzlich anfing mit ihren Haaren herumzuspielen wie Harry ,Ron oder Ginny dies als taten.

"Das ist nur zur Show," erklärte Snape. "Im Fall, dass Draco euch auf dem Rückweg sieht."

"Oh! Mann, Hermine. Gute Idee," sagte sie und zerrte ihren Umhang und das Shirt effektvoll zurecht.

"Gut," sagte Snape, trat zurück und betrachtete sie genau." Denken sie daran zu lächeln und glücklich auszusehen." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Oh Herr, das ist so unglaublich Bizarr."

"Jup," stimmte Hermine mit einem Seufzen zu. Die Zwei standen noch einen Moment unbehaglich da und sahen sich nicht an. Dann zog Snape wieder die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte sie böse an.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor," bellte er sie plötzlich an.

"Was?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Weshalb denn!"

"Nur so, dann fühl ich mich besser," sagte Snape, lächelnd als sie ihn anfunkelte. "Es ist gut zu wissen, das ob Streichekrieg oder nicht, ich immer noch ein böser Slytherin Bastard sein kann."

**Ich beeil mich ..also schön kommentieren !**


	5. Ideen

**Disclaimer: **so wie immer

oh gott , ich weiß ich hab schon eeeeewisch nicht mehr geupdatet und es tut mir auch total leid...und da ich wohl auch länger nicht mehr so viel zeit zum übersetzen haben werde und ende des monats auch noch ne op für mich ansteht dachte ich mir jetz muss ichs doch mal anpacken. Ich hoffe ihr reviewt auch wenn das kapitel hier echt nicht so spannend ist. (dann kann ich mich nach dem krankenhaus auf was freuen ))

und ich wollte mich auch noch bei meinen ganzen lieben reviewern bedanken: bowtruckle, faith,Kamahashi Cocade, Valerian1982, KleinerEngel91, Cynestra, AMJ, mailinlovely, la dame und SistaS.

Vielleicht pack ich das 5 Kapitel auch noch bevor ich weg muss ::g::

**Kapitel 4**

Ginny hatte es schon lange aufgegeben herumzustehen und ließ sich auf den kalten Steinboden plumpsen, summte abwesend vor sich hin und dachte darüber nach was Hermine wohl so lange aufhielt. Zwei Stunden waren nun schon vergangen - hatte Snape sie für den Vorschlag ein Liebespärchen zu mimen umgebracht oder so? Warum war Hermine bis jetzt noch nicht herausgekommen?

Unmengen Besorgter Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und alle Was-könnte-passiert-sein Szenarien wurden immer verdrehter und verrückter. _Vielleicht_, dachte sie mit einem Kichern,_ hatten sie wirklich Sex –  
_

Ihre Gedanken brachen ab und ihr Kiefer klappte nach unten als Hermine genau in diesem Moment heraustrat. Ihre sowieso schon unordentliches Haar was so verwuschelt, als wäre Hermine vom Blitz getroffen worden, ihr Shirt war so weit aufgeknüpft, dass Ginny gerade so ihren BH sehen konnte und ihr Umhang hing ihr von der Schulter. Das alles jedoch wurde von ihrem strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck übertroffen; sie sah aus wie ein Mädchen das gerade jede_Menge Spaß_ gehabt hatte; sie glühte praktisch und auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich ein riesiges Lächeln breitgemacht.

„Was-" begann Ginny dümmlich, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Das ist alles nur Show," formte Hermine mit den Lippen. Ginny atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ich dachte schon ihr hättet wirklich gebumst," wisperte sie zurück. Hermine kicherte und schüttelte ihren Kopf nachdrücklich.

„Es wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit," beschwerte sie sich. „Ich hatte eine beschissene Zeit hier draußen! Die Leute haben mich alle komisch angesehen – es ist ja schon seltsam eine Gryffindor, noch dazu eine enge Freundin des Jungen der Überlebte vor Snape's Tür sitzen zu sehen. Und Malfoy ist auch schon zweimal vorbeigelaufen, nur um mich nervös zu machen."

„Glaubst du er ahnt etwas?" fragte Hermine und versuchte möglichst panisch zu klingen. Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und auf Hermines Gesicht erschien wieder das verträumte Lächeln welches Luna Lovegood Konkurrenz machte.

Draco war auf dem Weg zurück vom Badezimmer in Richtung Snape's Büro, wo er schon seit über zwei Stunden die Granger/Snape Situation ausspionierte. Er erstarrte als er Ginny Weasley's Stimme hörte und lauschte.

„...Malfoy ist auch schon zweimal vorbeigelaufen, nur um mich nervös zu machen," grummelte Weasley.

„Glaubst du er vermutet etwas?" Das war Granger. Draco riss die Augen auf – sprach sie wirklich über das, was er dachte worüber sie sprach? Ein Teil von ihm war nun bereit zu akzeptieren dass er langsam den Verstand verlor oder nur etwas missverstanden hatte...

Die beiden Mädchen kamen gerade in dem Moment um die Ecke. Draco glotzte auf Hermine's schlampiges Auftreten; so etwas Schockierendes zu hören oder den Beweis dafür zu sehen sind immer noch zwei verschiedene Dinge. _Niemals_, sagte er ernst zu sich selbst. _Das konnte nicht wahr sein_.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld Malfoy," sagte Hermine, ihr verträumtes Lächeln verrutschte einen kleinen Moment bevor es wieder in voller Stärke zurückkehrte. „Ich hatte einen viel zu guten Tag, als dass du ihn versauen könntest."

Die zwei drückten sich an ihm vorbei und ließen Draco mit einem völlig perplexen Gesichtsausdruck stehen.

Es war fast elf Uhr als die beiden Mädchen in den bereits geleerten Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten. "Wo zur Hölle wart ihr so lange?" fragte Harry, bekam dann Hermine jedoch gänzlich zu sehen und spürte wie sein Kiefer herunterklappte. Rons Gesicht hatte schon einen fürchterlichen Rotton angenommen.

"Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht," sagte Hermine schnell. "Wir haben meine Haare und Kleider nur durcheinander gemacht im Falle, dass Malfoy mich aus Snapes Büro kommen sieht."

"Und, hat er?" fragte Harry nun aufgeregt.

"Jep," antwortete Ginny freudestrahlend. Sie lief rüber zu Harry und lies sich in den Lehnstuhl neben ihm sinken. "Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Hermine setzte sich auf Rons Schoß und machte sich daran ihr Shirt wieder zu zuknöpfen. Ron, jedoch, schnappte sich ihre Hand und hielt sie grinsend davon ab. Sie lächelte zurück und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Und hast du ihn dazu überredet uns zu helfen?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Jaah, er sagte er würde mitmachen," erzählte ihnen Hermine. "Und das ist nicht alles- er hat mir auch noch eine tolle Idee für den Streichekrieg gegeben."

"Na los, erzähl schon," sagte Ron, seine Augen glänzten bösartig.

"Nun, mhm.. wo fang ich an? McGonagall hatte ja im siebten Schuljahr der Rumtreiber unterrichtet- also James, Sirius, Lupin und Wurmschwanz-, Snape und Harrys Mutter waren im selben Jahrgang. Nun, Lily war Schulsprecherin und bei einem Streit mit James und Sirius hatte sie ihnen am Schluss Punkte abgezogen. Sie waren natürlich verdammt sauer und James ließ einen Kommentar ab, dass sie ja keinen Knoten in ihr Höschen bekommen sollte ( ich weiß, es hört sich komisch an doch ich wusste nicht wie ich den Ausdruck: knickers in a twist besser übersetzten sollte, so dass er noch in den Kontext passt ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir). Sirius machte sich darüber lustig, dass James immer nur an Lilys Höschen dachte und irgendwie führte das zu einer Wette zwischen den beiden, bei der James und Sirius sich in Liliys Zimmer schlichen und ihre schönsten BHs und Unterhosen stahlen.

Harry stellte einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, bei dem Gedanken daran wie sein Vater und Sirius die Unterwäsche seiner Mutter stahlen. Ron war schon weit über das Stadium hinaus, angeekelt drein zu schauen und sagte brüsk, "Ich werde nicht Malfoys Unterwäsche stehlen, Sorry Mine."

"So hatte ich das nichtgemeint," sagte sie hastig. "Sieh mal, Lily hatte herausgefunden was passiert istund sich an McGonagall gewandt, welche es wiederum Snape erzählt hat- sie  
wusste nämlich das Snape Lily mochte, denn die zwei waren ja schon Freunde  
gewesen bevor Snape herausgefunden hatte, dass Lily eine Muggelgeborene und  
Gryffindor war.

Na egal, jedenfalls hatte McGonagall Snape nach einer ihrer  
Unterrichtsstunden abgefangen und von ihm Rache für Lily gefordert. Sie konnte es ja schlecht selbst tun – sie hätte ihren Job riskiert und sie unterrichtete auch erst seit ein oder zwei Jahren. Snape hatte dann auch tatsächlich eine tolle Idee. Er und Lily würden  
den Plan, den er mit McGonagall ausgetüftelt hatte, ausgeführen und McGonagall  
gab beiden ein Alibi falls sie in Verdacht geraten sollten."

"Und was haben sie nun gemacht?" fragte Ginny ungeduldig. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit völlig hibbelig da Hermine die Geschichte erst erzählen wollte wenn sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

"Nun, Lily hat ihre Unterwäsche ein Tag vor dem Streich zurück geklaut und sie mit einem  
Zauberspruch dupliziert. McGonagall ging dann am Tag des Streichs zum  
morgendlichen Quidditchtraining der Gryffindors um James und Sirius danach noch  
ein wenig aufzuhalten, unter dem Vorwand mit ihnen noch das ein oder andere zu  
besprechen. Der Rest des Teams war schon vorgegangen, also mussten James und  
Sirius alleine zum Schloss zurücklaufen. Snape und Lily haben sich verkleidet  
und die zwei auf ihrem Rückweg überwältigt.

Sie verzauberten sie mit einenImpedimenta Fluch, zogen ihren Opfern die Kleider aus- nun ja diese Aufgabe warhauptsächlich Lily überlassen- und zogen James und Sirius die Kopien von Lilys BHs und Höschen an. Danach banden sie James an den einen und Sirius an den  
anderen Torpfosten, bevor sie sich wieder davonmachten. Einige Schüler kamen  
später am Nachmittag zufällig wieder auf das Quidditchfeld, entdeckten die  
beiden und erzählten der gesamten Schule davon. Es ist fast schon eine Legende  
in Hogwarts; laut Snape sprechen die Leute Heute immer noch davon." Alle vier  
brachen in hämisches Gelächter aus als sie sich ausmalten wie James und Sirius  
wohl ausgesehen hatten als sie in getigerter Damenunterwäsche von den  
Torpfosten baumelten.

"Hat irgendjemand Lily und Snape erwischt?" fragte Ginny nach.

"Nein. James und Sirius hatten zwar geschworen, dass es Snape gewesen war, und obwohl James Lily zu sehr mochte um sie zu beschuldigen, bestand Sirius darauf, dass sie auch  
bestraft werden sollte. Aber McGonagall hielt an ihrer Aussage fest, dass sie  
Lily und Snape gebeten hatte in ihrem Büro zu warten solange wie sie mit James  
und Sirius auf dem Quidditchfeld beschäftigt war, und verbürgte sich dafür,  
dass die beiden auch noch in ihrem Büro saßen als sie zurückkam."

"So ein Alibi werden wir wohl nicht haben," warf Harry ein.

"Doch werden wir. Snape wird Dumbledore sagen – hoffentlich in Malfoys Anwesenheit, nur um ihn noch mehr zu verschrecken- dass ich in seinem Büro gewesen wäre, zusammen mit wer  
auch immer von euch mit mir den Streich durchführen wird. Die andern zwei  
sollten sich dann im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten, so dass sie noch andere haben  
die ihre Unschuld bezeugen können. Ich dachte mir das Ginny und Harry am besten  
im Gryffindorturm bleiben, und Ron und ich den Plan ausführen- außerdem kann  
Snape dann sagen, dass er uns beim rumknutschen in den Gängen erwischt hat und  
uns in sein Büro beorderte um über unsere Bestrafung zu sprechen."

"Das hört sich so ziemlich Idiotensicher an." sagte Ron langsam.

"Also wird Snape Malfoy nach dem Quidditchtraining ablenken?" sagte Ginny.

"Eigentlich, hatte ich mir überlegt ihn in dem Schloss zu überrumpeln und dann nach draußen aufs Feld zu tragen," sagte Hermine beiläufig, als würde sie ein Aufsatzthema diskutieren." Immerhin hat er das gleiche bei mir gemacht – mich ausgeschaltet, in Snapes Zimmer geschleift, und ausgezogen. Lasst uns ihm doch den gleichen Gefallen erwidern."

"Sollte nicht so schwer sein," stimmte Harry zu. "Alle Quidditchkapitäne haben Einblick auf den Trainigsplan der anderen Teams, also such ich uns einen Zeitpunkt raus an dem gerade kein Training läuft."

"Es wäre am besten wenn's kurz vor einem Training von Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff wäre," schlug Ron vor. "Wenn das Gryffindorteam ihn zuerst findet, dann würden sie vielleicht beschuldigt, und wenn die Slytherins in finden, werden sie Malfoy vielleicht runterholen bevor ihn jemand anderes sieht. Nicht viele gehen im Moment von sich aus auf den Platz, bei den ganzen Trainingseinheiten die im Moment stattfinden, also würde ihn wohl nur ein Quidditchteam finden."

"Nehmen wir Hufflepuff," sagte Hermine." Malfoy hat erst vor kurzem Justin Finch-Fletchley verarscht, seine Augenbrauen entfernt oder so."

"Jaa, und Hannah Abbot wuchs lilafarbenes Fell- sie haben probiert zu beweisen das die Slytherins dahinter stecken, allerdings ohne Erfolg," fügte Ginny hinzu.

"Ok, dann Hufflepuff, " sagte Harry. Er sah auf, als ein leichtes Klopfen aus der Richtung des  
Gemeinschaftsraumfensters zu hören war. Die Umrisse einer Eule wurden durch das  
gedämpfte Kaminlicht sichtbar. "Hedwig! Sie hat wohl die Antworten von Lupin  
und Sirius."

Er stand auf und öffnete das Fenster um seine wunderschöne Schneeeule hereinzulassen. Hedwig landete auf Harrys Arm und streckte Harry ihr Bein entgegen, sodass er den Brief abband. "Lies ihn laut vor, Harry," sagte Ginny. Harry räusperte sich und begann vorzulesen.

* * *

Die Briefe kommen morgen…muss noch für BWL und Mathe lernen -.- Sorry 


	6. Briefe

_Harry—_

_Ach der Siebtklässlerstreichekrieg. Da kommen so einige tolle Erinnerungen wieder auf. Dein  
Vater, Remus und ich haben so einigen Slytherins eins ausgewischt- nun,  
hauptsächlich nur dein Vater und ich , aber Remus half uns gelegentlich, wenn  
er es auch nicht zugeben möchte. Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, die Gebrüder Lestrange  
und Snape…die besten Streiche beziehen wohl Snape ein. Wir haben sogar ein paar  
der Mädchen erwischt… nun, jedenfalls habe ich hier eine kleine Zusammenstellung unserer besten Streiche._

_1) Wir haben einen Wasserkelch in einen Chimpansen verwandelt und ihn in den Slytherin Schlafraum gesteckt. Anscheinend hat er denen auf die ganzen Betten geschissen und dann  
angefangen seine Scheisse auf die Slytherins zu schmeißen die reinkamen. Dieser  
Streich ist äußerst empfehlenswert._

_2 )Rabastan Lestrange rief deiner Mutter einen ziemlich dreckigen Kommentar hinterher und James lies seinen Hintern auf das Siebenfache seiner normalen Größe wachsen. Danach meinte  
er nur "Du warst schon immer ein rießen Arsch." Jeder lies sich danach den Rest  
des Schuljahres über ihn aus, das war einfach spitze._

_3) Wir haben Snape und alle seinen Slytherinkumpels mit einem Zauber verflucht, sodass sie anstatt normal zu sprechen alles nur noch im Opernstil singen konnten._

_4) James führte auch den Zauber aus, bei dem Snape rießige Brüste wuchsen. Sehr  
interessant - der Zauber war in einem Artikel der Hexenwoche aus dem Jahr  
1970, schau mal in der Bibliothek nach._

_5) Eine Freundin von Lily aus Ravenclaw - kann mich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern- fand heraus, dass ihr Freund sie betrogen hatte. Um sie zu rächen übte Lily diesen eher entsetzlichen  
Zauberspruch aus, bei dem der Junge für ziemlich lange Zeit komplett impotent  
wurde. Er hat es niemals verkraftet._

_6) Total kindisch, ich weiß, aber wir verfluchten Snape so, dass er alle zwei Minuten furzen musste. Der Spruch müsste in dem gleichen Buch stehen wie der Hinternvergrößerungszauber;  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau an den Titel erinnern aber es war etwas mit "verfluche  
deine Feinde, räche deine Freunde"._

_7 ) Wir hatten den Durchgang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verzaubert. Jedes Mal wenn ein Slytherin versuchte rein oder raus zu gehen, wurde er von einem Zauber getroffen der seine  
eine Gesichtshälfte Rot und die andere Gold färbte. Sie wussten natürlich dass wir dahinter steckten, da wir die Hausfarben benutzt hatten - Ich schätze ihr solltet lieber andere nehmen, wir  
hatten eine Woche lang Nachsitzen. Wenn ihr nicht wisst wie der Spruch funktioniert, dann wette ich das Hermine euch weiterhelfen kann._

_8) Wir hatten diesen Zauberspruch der die Rückseite von Snapes Umhang und Hose aufschlitzte. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte seine Sachen mit einem Spruch zu flicken, rissen sie  
wieder auf und schließlich verbrachte er drei Stunden bei McGonagall, während  
sie versuchte den Zauber zu entfernen. Arme Frau, hatte wohl mehr gesehen als  
sie hätte sollen, aber Hey, alles ist erlaubt in der Liebe und dem Krieg, und  
Quidditch._

_Nun ich hoffe ,dass das euch etwas weiter hilft. Lasst es mich  
wissen falls ihr noch mehr braucht- Ich hatte Lilys Tagebuch geklaut kurz nach  
unsrem Abschluss, das muss noch irgendwo hier rum liegen. Also sollte ich noch  
ein paar Ideen dort drin finden. Habt Spaß und tretet den Slytherins so richtig  
in den Arsch, ok?_

Die vier Gryffindors bekamen fast keine Luft mehr als sie am Ende des Briefes angelangt waren."Das sollte hilfreich sein ," japste Ron.

"Da ist noch ein Brief," stieß Harry durch sein Lachen hervor. "Von Lupin." Harry tat sein Bestes um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und begann wieder zu lesen.

_Harry,_

_Sicherlich erzählt dir Sirius nun von all den verrückten Geschichten aus den glorreichen Tagen der Rumtreiber während des Kriegs der Streiche. Allerdings rate ich dir tunlichst davon ab dich zu sehr in diesem Treiben zu verstricken. Ich hoffe ich bringe dich jetzt nicht auf dumme Gedanken, aber James und Sirius- und sogar Peter und Ich, wenn eines ihrer Opfer extrem sauer war- wurden von fast genauso vielen Streichen heimgesucht wie James und Sirius gedreht hatten, wenn nicht sogar von mehr. Die beiden verbrachten ein einhalb Tage im Krankenflügeln und waren nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu sagen oder zu schreiben als "Ich bin ein nerviger dummer Idiot, " und es hat wirklich ewig gedauert bis Madam Pomfrey sie wieder kuriert hatte._

_Ein anderes Mal wurde Amelia Bones – ja genau, die momentane Zaubereiministerin- so wütend auf die beiden , dass sie Bilder von ihnen fälschte auf denen die zwei Händchen haltend in Kleidern zu sehen waren, welche sie dann in der ganzen Schule verteilte. Darüber hinaus war der Streichekrieg auf Hogwarts nichts im Vergleich zu dem was zwischen deinem Vater , Sirius und Lily Evans abgelaufen ist. Bitte sag nicht Sirius das ich dir das erzählt habe, aber er und James stahlen einmal etwas von Lily , was dazu führte das sie Ohnmächtig und in Mädchenunterwäsche von den Quidditschpfosten hingen. _

_Um sie zu rächen… nun okay, sie zwangen _mich _bis_ _ich schließlich nachgab, in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu schleichen und Lilys Kleider zu klauen während sie duschte. Unglücklicherweise wusste sie das ich dahinter steckte , da weder James noch Sirius zutritt zu dem Badezimmer hatten, und das letzte an was ich mich erinnern konnte, war das ich nackt in einer Lichtung des Verbotenen Wald aufgewacht bin. Natürlich wusste ich es besser als wieder zurück zu schlagen, doch James und Sirius setzten den Teufelskreis fort wobei sie auch oft auf Peters Hilfe zurückgriffen. Mein 7 Jahr wurde zur peinlichsten Zeit meines Lebens bis Lily, die unzählbaren Slytherins deren Zorn meine zwei besten Freunde auf sich gezogen hatten, Minerva McGonagall und die meisten Hufflepuffs , Ravenclaw und Gryffindors mit uns durch waren. Wenn das immer noch nicht genug sein sollte um dich zu entmutigen, dann denk einfach daran was Molly mit euch anstellen wird._

_Ich will nicht wissen was euch blüht wenn ihr dabei erwischt werdet wie ihr einen Chimpansen in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schleust oder Draco Malfoy Hörner wachsen lässt. Sei vorsichtig Harry - selbst wenn du dem Ärger versucht auszuweichen kann man es manchmal nicht verhindern mit rein gezogen zu werden. Nimm dir Zeit und denk mal darüber nach wie furchtbar es ist ohne Kleidung , ganz nackt und Zauberstablos durch den Verbotenen Wald zu irren, und wenn du soweit bist, dann stell dir noch den Rückweg aus dem Wald in den Gryffindorturm vor mit nichts weiter am Körper als ein paar Blättern. Versuch einfach keinen Ärger zu bekommen, okay?_

—_Remus_

"Armer Lupin,"gluckste Ginny.

"Was meint ihr, wir würde sich Malfoy wohl ohne Zauberstab im Verbotenen Wald so anstellen?" fragte Hermine mit einem teuflischen Lächeln.

"Wieso lassen wir ihm nicht Brüste wachsen und bringen ihn _dann_ nackt in den Verbotenen Wald , ums herauszufinden?" schlug Ginny vor.

"Na das wär doch ne Idee,"sagte Ron mit einem schälmischen Glitzern in den Augen.

* * *

omg , schon vier reviews seit gestern:::freu::: und Kekse an SistaS, la dame, lovely-sweetheart und mailinlovely verteil 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **siehe vorherige Kapitel!

**Kapitel****5 **

_Messing with Malfoy_

Hermine tat ihr Bestes um nicht los zu lachen, als sie die Kerkertreppe zu Snapes Büro hinab schlich. Sie wusste das Malfoy ihr folgte. Während des Abendessens hatte sie Snape unverhohlen zugezwinkert, was dieser mit einem Grinsen quitierte und kurz darauf die Große Halle verließ; Hermine ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und folgte ihm, nachdem sie sich mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf den Slytherintisch vergewisserte, dass Malfoy sich nun ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

Sie klopfte an Snapes Bürotür, blickte noch einmal über ihre Schultern zurück, wo sie ein Teil von Malfoys blondem Haarschopf hinter der Ecke ausmachen konnte. In dem Moment als sie die Tür schloss, nickte sie Snape kurz zu um ihn wissen zu lassen , das Malfoy sie nun belauschte." Hallo Professor," sagte sie in der gleichen verführerischen Stimme die sie auch letzte Nacht verwendet hatte.

Snape lächelte und beschloss, dass er vielleicht doch noch Gefallen an ihrem kleinen Spielchen finden konnte. "Sie sind spät, Miss Granger. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass sie nicht kommen würden."

Hermine grinste und zwang sich nicht zu lachen. "Deswegen muss ich mir nie Gedanken machen," säuselte sie.

Snape riss erschrocken die Augen auf und sein Kiefer klappte kaum merklich herab bevor er wieder in ihr Spiel einstieg. "Ja, dafür werde ich sorgen," sagte er in einem tieferen Tonfall.

"Ooh, Ich liebe es wenn Sie so reden," kicherte sie. Um sich nicht übertreffen zu lassen fügte sie hinzu, "Können wir es diesmal auf dem Schreibtisch machen? Nur dieses eine Mal?"

Vorm Büro war Draco kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen.Das konnte doch nicht wirklich gerade passieren, oder? Snape würde nicht wirklich Granger vögeln; das war einfach…nein. Auf _keinen Fall._

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, trat Draco vor die Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht was er sagen würde doch er musste sich vergewissern, das die Zwei wirklich _das_ _taten_ wovon sie _redeten_.

Hermine und Snape erstarrten entsetzt. "Malfoy!" flüsterte sie ihm zu und begann prompt ihren Umhang aufzuknöpfen.

"Was machen sie da?" flüsterte Snape zurück und starrte sie ungläubig an.

Sie zeigte auf die Tür und fing nun an auch noch die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, stoppte kurz bevor sie zu viel Haut zeigte und zerwühlte ihre Haare. Snape begriff und schüttelte seinen Umhang ab, öffnete die Knöpfe an seinem Hemdkragen und verwuschelte ebenfalls seine Haare bevor er zur Tür ging und sie aufriss. "Draco," sagte er kalt, als ein geschockter Draco ihm entgegenblickte. "Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht um einen besseren Blick auf Hermine zu erhaschen, welche sofort rot anlief, dann auf ihr Shirt blickte und erschrocken die Augen aufriss, als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt, wie sie eigentlich da stand. Sie zog ihr Oberteil hastig zu und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Ich bin nur kurz vorbeigekommen, um Sie etwas wegen den Hausaufgaben zu fragen," sagte Draco mit erstickender Stimme."Ich werde… Ich werde, ähm, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie gerade beschäftigt sind, ich werde Sie nun wieder allein lassen."

„Seien Sie so frei und sprechen Sie mich vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde nochmal darauf an," sagte ihm Snape verwirrt. Er schloss die Tür vor Malfoys Nase und wandte sich an Hermine. „ Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir den Schweigezauber vergessen haben, " sagte er ihr , darauf bedacht, zur Tür hin zu sprechen, dass seine Stimme zu Malfoys Gunsten laut genug war. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und rief "_Silencio_!"

Die Zwei begannen hysterisch zu lachen. Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatten, was Hermine zuerst gelang. Sie hatte plötzlich eine Idee, doch der bloße Gedanke daran sie umzusetzen lies sie erschaudern, allerdings wusste sie, dass es ein guter Plan war und sie musste ihn Snape mindestens vorschlagen."Professor?" sagte sie ernst.

"Oh, sein Gesicht…. Was, Hermine?" fragte er.

Sie blinzelte, sie hatte Snape, seit sie ihn das aller erste Mal getroffen hatte, noch nie ihren Vornamen sagen hören. Sie erinnerte sich jedenfalls wieder an ihre Idee und schloss ihre Augen, da sie nicht in sein Gesicht sehen wollte. "Professor," sagte sie in einem höheren Tonfall als gewöhnlich, "machen sie mir einen Knutschfleck."

Snape war völlig entgeistert, um es milde auszudrücken. Einige Zeit verging bevor er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte."WAAAS?" würgte er hervor.

"Malfoy wird sich vielleicht bald denken, dass wir ihm nur etwas vorspielen. Aber wenn er mich mit einem Knutschfleck sieht…"

"Dann nehmen sie doch Weasley dafür," sagte ihr Snape mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht der völlig klar "zur Hölle, NEIN" bedeutete.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, die Augen immer noch fest verschlossen."Zuallererst einmal, Ron würde es nicht tun wenn er herausgefunden hat warum ich ihn darum bitte, was wohl nicht lange dauern würde, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihm immer gesagt habe ich würde ihm eine Freifahrt ins St. Mungos bescheren, falls er jemals auf die Idee kommen würde mich so zu verunstalten. Und zweitens….Malfoy wird mich beobachten sobald ich aus dieser Tür trete. Wenn ich nicht _vor_ morgen früh einen Knutschfleck habe wird er wissen, dass es Ron und nicht Sie waren, oder er wird es zumindest eher in Betracht ziehen, falls er beginnt alle Anzeichen darauf abzuwiegen welche darauf deuten, dass Sie und ich … nun sie wissen schon, machen… oder nicht."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Tatsächlich konnte Snape deutlich die Vorteile sehen, die sie daraus zogen…aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er es nicht tun wollte."Ich könnte gefeuert werden," sagte er, verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede bemüht.

Hermine seufzte und öffnete endlich ihre Augen." Dreißig Galleonen, dass Dumbledore nicht nur genau weiß was wir vorhaben, sondern ,dass er sich darüber kaputt lacht."

Snape konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen." Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. In Ordnung , ich machs, aber wenn du irgendjemandem davon erzählst, dann Avada Kedavra ich deinen Gryffindor Arsch."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln dachte sie sich, dass er sich darum bestimmt keine Gedanken machen musste. Sie traten aufeinander zu und Hermine neigte ihren Kopf nach links, strich sich das Haar aus dem Nacken …und kam sich vor als würde sie sich gerade einem Vampir opfern.

Snape erschauderte und griff sie an beiden Schultern, senkte seinen Mund auf ihren Hals. Sie schauderte ebenfalls, und es war ihr mehr als unangenehm, als ihr Professor- der vor wenigen Wochen noch auf ihrer Hassliste ganz oben gestanden hatte- anfing an ihrer Haut zu saugen. "Okay, das hier ist schon jenseits vom Bizarren," wisperte sie einen Moment später.

Snape schnaubte und konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, wobei er ihren Hals kitzelte als er lachte. Sie zitterte leicht und spürte ein seltsames befriedigendes Gefühl in ihr aufkommen. Snape riss sich wieder zusammen und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

"Er ist kaum zu erkennen," sagte er ihr." Gib mir noch ne Sekunde."

Eine Sekunde wurde zu einer Minute, aus einer Minute wurden mehrere. Snape verweilte eine Zeit lang auf dem gleichen Punkt und glitt dann ihren Nacken auf und ab, bedeckte die gesamte Seite . Hermine fühle sich nun ein wenig benommen; während des gesamten Prozess hatte sie vergessen , dass es ihre Professor war der an ihrem Nacken saugte und begann sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen.

Als er seinen Mund von einem Punkt zum anderen an ihrem Nacken bewegte glitten seine Lippen über ihre Haut und sie ließ ein leises, kaum hörbares Stöhnen aus. Das war genug um Snape wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen, nachdem er bemerkte was er tat nahm er, überrascht von sich selbst, schnell Abstand."Ich glaub ich hab es ein wenig übertrieben," sagte er reumütig.

Halb aus Verlegenheit und halb aus gestörter Verzückung, ließ Hermine ihre Augen geschlossen."Ooh, je mehr umso besser," sagte sie freimütig.

"Sollte ich dann vielleicht noch die andere Seite machen?" fragte Snape in dem Versuch die Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er war ein bisschen überrascht, als Hermine nickte und ihren Hals auf der anderen Seite preisgab.

Sehr viel Zeit verging bevor er schließlich aufhörte, und das tat er nur weil er langsam keinen Platz mehr auf ihrem Hals fand der nicht mit roten Flecken bedeck war und er wünschte sich immer mehr, das er an ihrem Ohr saugen, tiefer gehen könnte, oder vielleicht noch mehr. Es war wirklich schon zu lange her seitdem er diese Dinge das letzte Mal gemacht hatte."Nun," sagte er langsam, "Draco wird regelrecht verängstigt sein. Ich hoffe du hast dir eine gute Erklärung für Weasley ausgedacht."

Hermine wurde Rot. "Ich werde Ron nichts erzählen. Ich sag ihm, dass ich einen Spruch dafür verwendet habe, falls er mich sieht bevor ich einen Verbergenszauber machen kann."

"Warum _hast_ du keinen Zauberspruch benutzt?" fragte Snape argwöhnisch.

"Weil ich keinen kenne, mann," sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen." Warum in aller Welt sollte ich mich jemals damit beschäftigt haben einen Knutschfleckvortäuschungszauberspruch zu lernen? Wenn es überhaupt so etwas _gibt_."

"Gutes Argument," sagte Snape mit einem Lächeln."Nun, du solltest so langsam gehen."

"Ja, definitiv – Oh!" Sie erzählte ihm noch über die Briefe von Sirius und Remus, ließ allerdings die Streiche, welche sie Snape gespielt hatten aus. Bald waren beide am lachen und das bizarre Gefühl das bei dem Zwischenfall mit ihrem Hals aufgekommen war, war vergessen.

"Ich hatte Lily dabei geholfen Lupin in den Wald zu bringen," erklärte Snape." Sie lockte ihn nach draußen , unter dem Vorwand einen Spaziergang mit ihm zu machen. Ich folgte ihnen, schaltete ihn aus und schleifte ihn ins Unterholz…. Wir ließen ihn außer Reichweite von den gefährlichsten Monstern und auch ziemlich am Waldrand liegen , doch es war trotzdem schwierig für ihn wieder herauszufinden, geschweigedenn ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw hat ihn gesehen und ein paar Fotos geschossen; sie benutzte sie später um ihn zu Erpressen , damit er mit ihr Tanzen ging."

"Es muss ihm wohl entgangen sein, das zu erwähnen," Hermine schütelte sich vor Lachen.

"Das überrascht mich nicht. Nun, es ist schon spät; du solltest vor der Ausgangssperre zurück sein."

Hermine nickte."Morgen wieder zur gleichen Zeit?"

"Ich muss Aufsätze benoten," sagte Snape mit Bedauern.

Sie zog die Stirn kraus."Ich muss Aufsätze _schreiben_."

"Ah, Okay, vielleicht Übermorgen?"

"Nein, da ist Samstag? Da müssen Sie die Schülersprecherin ertappen während sie ihren Freund küsst und uns in ihr Büro bestellen, dann Professor Dumbledore davon erzählen, so dass wir ein Alibi haben, wenn Malfoy, in einem schwarzen Spitzen Tanga und BH, von den Quidditchpfosten baumelnd entdeckt wird."

"Woher werden Sie denn eigentlich einen schwarzen Spitzen Tanga und BH herbekommen?" stichelte er.

"Uh… Ginny," Hermine lief Rot an.

"Ginny, mhm?"

"Ja, von Ginny," wiederholte sie fester. "Ehrlich" _Oh nein, sag doch das nicht! _schallte sie sich selbst. Oops. Verdammt, als hätte das Wort nicht schon genug Ärger bereitet.

"Sicher, Granger. _Sicher_."

"Na gut, ich benutze meine eigene Unterwäsche, sind Sie jetzt glücklich?" schnappte Hermine."Ich benutze meinen alten, getragenen, ehemaligen LieblingsBH und einen Tanga der mir jetzt zu klein ist. Ja, ich besitze schwarze Unterwäsche. Ich gestehe es.Und ich hab auch noch mehr!"

Snape hielt kapitulierend die Hände hoch. "Sorry, konnte nicht wiederstehn." Er räusperte sich, die Verlegenheit von zuvor schlich sich wieder zurück." Wie auch immer, fang mit Weasley gegen Mittag direkt vor der Bibliothek an herumzuknutschen. Ich warte dann."

"Verstanden. Tschüss!" rief Hermine. Sie hob ihren Umhang vom Boden auf und ging hastig.

Sie lief gerade um die Ecke des Ganges als sie in Malfoy rannte , stolperte und beinahe auf ihren Hintern fiehl. "Pass auf wo du hingehst!" blaffte sie ihn an.

Draco packte wütend ihren Arm, als sie versuchte weiterzulaufen." Was ist mit deinem Hals passiert, Granger? Hattest du ein bisschen … _Spaß_ mit Snape?"

"Bist du verrückt?"antwortete Hermine sie versuchte, ein wenig besorgt aber auch gleichzeitig entrüsted zu wirken, und ihre Stimme unsicherer klingen zu lassen um den Effekt zu verstärken. "Ich und _Snape_! Was für ein Trank hast du den intus?"

Plötzlich stieß Malfoy sie an die Wand und starrte ihr in die Augen. Sie starrte ihn, nicht minder wütend, zurück an. Sie wollte nicht das er merkte wie sehr er sie doch einschüchterte.Draco blickte ihr halb geöffnetes Shirt hinab. Hermine glotzte ihn jetz ungläubig an, er checkte sie doch tatsächlich aus. "Du solltest dein Shirt zuknöpfen," sagte Draco während er weiter auf ihre Brust schaute und grinste. Wieder traf er mit seinem spottenden Blick den ihren.

Hermine schubste ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft zurück und stieß ihn hart gegen die gegenüber liegende Steinwand. "Kümmer dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten,"zischte sie ihn mit tiefer, gefährlicher Stimme an. Ihr Körper zitterte vor Wut. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt zwischen seine Augen.

Draco grinste amüsiert zurück und hielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht, bis er seinen Blick wieder über ihre Brust schweifen lies. Hermine zog ihre Lippen angeekelt hoch und stampfte im Bewusstsein weg, dass er nur versuchte sie aus der Fassung zu bringen.

* * *

Ginny sah überrascht auf als Hermine wieder einmal erst sehr spät zurückkam. Sie war genauso zerzaust wie in der vorherigen Nacht allerdings schien sie nun auch völlig aufgebracht und in der Verfassung gleich jemanden zu erwürgen. "Wo liegt das Problem?" fragte Ginny als Hermine sich schon in Richtung Mädchenschlaafsääle aufmachte.

Hermine wirbelte herum, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher als sie Ginny erblickte. "Hey," sagte sie, bemüht sich wieder zu beruhigen."Wo sind Harry und Ron?"

"Im Krankenflügel," antwortete Ginny abwesend."Und was stimmt bei dir nicht?"

"Im Krankenflügel? Warum? Geht es ihnen gut?"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Pansy Parkinson hatte an ihnen den Spruch versucht von dem uns Remus erzählt hatte. Der, bei dem James und Sirius nur noch Ich bin ein nerviger dummer Idiot sagen konnten. Es hatte allerdings nicht ganz funktioniert- kein Wunder, in Anbedracht, das wir von Pansy Parkinson sprechen. Sie wurde beide halbblind und plappern seit viereinhalb Stunden immer wieder omlette du fromage´ .

"Wie genau schafft man es den Spruch so zu versauen, dass aus ´Ich bin ein nerviger dummer Idiot das französische Wort für Käseomlett herrauskommt?"wollte Hermine wissen. " Also wirklich! Und _die_ soll Vertrauensschülerin sein?"

Ginny lächelte. " Oh, _das_ bedeutet also omlette du fromage. Ich dachte es wäre irgendein Kauderwelsch. Auf jeden Fall versucht Madam Pomfrey gerade ein Gegenmittel zu finden, aber dafür muss sie zuerst herausfinden was bei dem Fluch falsch gelaufen ist. Sie werden wohl morgen früh wieder fit sein. Also Frage Nummer eins- was zur Hölle hast du mit Snape gemacht, dass du jetzt mit Knutschflecken übersäht bist, und Nummer zwei, wieso bist du so scheisse drauf? Er hat doch nichts gemacht-"

"Nein, natürlich nicht." warf Hermine hastig ein. Sie sprach einen Verbergenszauber über die roten Flecken an ihrem Hals aus und weihte Ginny in die Geschichte mit Snape , dem Plan Malfoy ausflippen zu lassen und dem anschließenden Aufeinandertreffen mit Malfoy ein.

"Er versucht nur dich aufzustacheln, Herm," sagte ihr Ginny welche immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen nicht darüber hinwegkam, dass Snape an einem Hals ( Hermines Hals , was noch viel verrückter war) gesaugt hatte und ,dass Malfoy Hermine abgecheckt hatte.

"Stimmt ja, aber es war trotzdem total wiederlich- vorallem weil er mich schon nackt gesehen hat."

"WAS!" kreischte Ginny.

"Mann, Ginny, der Streich? Er hat mir meine Kleider ausgezogen und mich in ein Bett mit Snape gesteckt." Hermine erschauderte.

"Oh ja , hab ich fast vergessen,"sagte Ginny kleinlaut. Ihre Augen verengten sich." Nun, ein Verhör wäre angebracht, denkst du nicht?

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Wenn er vor dir von den Torpfosten hängt, solltest du ihm vielleicht ein paar Fragen stellen. Du weißt schon , überrasch ihn mit einem Wahrheitszauberspruch oder droh ihm, ihn dort hängen zu lassen falls er nicht auspackt. Aber lass ihn natürlich trotzdem dort.

"Ja klar. Das ist keine schlechte Idee - aber dann wird er wissen das ich dahinter stecke."

"Ein Wissen, das ihm nichts nützt- Malfoy würde sich nur selbst belasten, wenn er von dem Streich an dir und Snape erzählt."

"Hmm…stimmt. Ein Verhör….Das könnte interessant werden."

* * *

Hey, tut mir echt leid, dass ich schon so lange kein neues Kapitel on gestellt habe. 

Hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir trotzdem ein kleines review!

Und bevor die Frage auftaucht, der Autor hat in dem Originalkapitel als Anmerkung ausdrücklich gesagt, dass diese Story immer HG/DM sein wird. (Obwohl mir Snape auch ganz recht wäre _grins_)


	8. Gryffindor schlägt zurück

**Kapitel 6**

_Gryffindor schlägt zurück_

Hermine und Ron verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum um zehn Uhr morgens. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch zuvor von Ginny und Harry, welche zusammen auf der Couch saßen und angeregt über Quidditch plauderten. Es war ein ziemlich düsterer Tag und der Großteil der Schüler hatte noch massig Hausaufgaben zu erledigen,... also waren die Gemeinschaftsräume praktisch schon mit Leuten überfüllt, die lernten oder sonst ihre Zeit innerhalb der Mauern des Schlosses verbrachten. Dutzende sahen Ginny und Harry nun in mitten des Raumes sitzen, genau wie geplant.

Ron und Hermine gingen Richtung Bibliothek. Hermine schmökerte noch in ein paar Büchern und sie verließen die Bibliothek gemeinsam kurz vor Mittag. Sie begann Ron im nächsten Gang leidenschaftlich zu küssen und war froh sich endlich von den Dingen ablenken zu können, die sie mit Snape getan hatte, ...welche sie immer noch total anekelten. Seit ihrem letzten Besuch in seinem Büro versuchte ihre logische Seite die Sachen zu erklären, welche an dem Tag zwischen ihnen passiert sind, ihre Gefühle und ihre Handlungen; ihre Halsstarrige, menschliche Seite jedoch war es gerade Recht sich niemals mehr über das alles Gedanken zu machen und verdrängte einfach alles .

Hermine war so vertieft in den Aktionen mit Ron, dass sie noch nicht einmal Snape hörte, als er zu ihnen kam. Zwischen dem Krieg der Streiche, den Hausaufgaben, Rons Quidditchtraining und Hermines Treffen mit Snape hatte sie bisher nur wenig Zeit gefunden etwas mit ihrem Freund zu unternehmen.

„Weasley! Granger! Hören Sie sofort auf damit!"

Ron ließ widerstrebend von ihr ab und Hermine schmollte und zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss bevor er sich zu Snape drehen konnte, um diesen böse anzufunkeln. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Plan, schnellte herum und versuchte sich so zu verhalten , wie sie normalerweise reagieren würde, wäre sie von einem Lehrer wie Snape, beim knutschen mit ihrem Freund erwischt worden.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Für beide! Folgen Sie mir!" fauchte er sie an. Die zwei seufzten und folgten ihm in den Kerker. Alles verlief nach Plan.

Nicht weit von seinem Büro befand sich eine schattige Nische, in der Malfoy mit dem Gesicht nach unten und unbeweglich, durch die Ganzkörperklammer, lag.

„ Hat er Sie gesehen?" wisperte Hermine.

„Nein," sagte Snape und versuchte seine Stimme so zu verstellen, dass man ihn nicht erkannte. Er reichte ihnen ein Tintenfläschchen, welches er in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte.

„Das Quidditchfeld ist leer und Hagrid ist die einzige Person in der Nähe... allerdings schläft der gerade seinen Rausch aus," fügte Snape hinzu.

„War es wirklich nötig, dass Sie uns Punkte abziehen?" fragte Ron Snape säuerlich. Obwohl er wusste, dass die ganze Snape/Hermine Geschichte eine gute Idee war, hasste er Snape, und den Gedanken, dass Snape Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbrachte, noch mehr.

„Ja," Snape lächelte kühl.

Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Nicht jetzt Leute, wir hängen dem Zeitplan hinterher." Sie platzierte das Tintenfläschchen auf Malfoys Rücken und Ron legte nun auch einen Finger darauf. Hermine gab Snape noch schnell ihre Bücher aus der Bibliothek bevor er den Portschlüssel aktivierte.

Als sie neben den Torringen landeten,zogen sich Hermine und Ron die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge über, damit man sie aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen konnte.

„Auf diesen Teil des Plans hatte ich mich am wenigsten gefreut," murmelte Ron während sie einen wütenden, versteinerten Malfoy herumrollten.

„Das werde ich übernehmen," sagte Hermine widerwillig. Ron schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Hermine lächelte süffisant auf Malfoy herab und begann damit seine Kleider von ihm herunter zu zerren. Der Zauber dem er erlag, begann nun langsam nachzulassen, genug das er mit seinen Fingern zucken konnte und eine leichte Gesichtsregung auszumachen war, er sah fuchsteufelswild aus. Er schaffte es das Wort „töten" hervor zu würgen, als sie ihm seine Unterhose auszog, wobei sie ihr Bestes tat nicht hin zuschauen, aber letztendlich doch nicht widerstehen konnte. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rot und sie sah verstohlen auf den Rücken ihres Freundes um sich zu vergewissern das keiner der Beiden ihr Gesicht jetzt sehen konnte.

Sie legte ihm ihre alte, verschlissene Unterwäsche auf die Brust, benutzte einen Zauberspruch damit sie die richtige Größe für ihn hatte und versuchte sie anzulegen. Was sich als ein wenig komplizierter bei einer steifen Person herausstellte. Vor allem jedoch zog dieses auf- und herum hieven von ihm viele Peinlichkeiten mit sich. Er war ziemlich schmutzig als er endlich angezogen war.

Ein weiterer Spruch lies ihn in die Luft schweben und goldene Stricke, welche aus reinem Licht und Energie geschaffen schienen, umschlangen seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. Sie sprach einen _Silencio_ über ihn aus, danach den Gegenspruch für die Ganzkörperklammer. Malfoy begann sofort zu schreien, doch kein Laut verließ seinen Mund. Hermine grinste, als sich mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Seile fest surrten und Malfoy zum mittleren Torpfosten hinweg schleiften. Sie banden ihn an den Pfosten wo er als perfekte Imitation eines rituellen Jungfrauenopfers hing,welche als Besänftigung dem Drachen zum Fraß vorgeworfen wurde. Hermine und Ron lachten während sie das leere Tintenfläschen aufhoben..

„Die Hufflepuffs haben in 14 Minuten Quidditchtraining," sagte Ron. Der Portschlüssel würde sie zehn Minuten vor Beginn des Trainings zu Snapes Büro bringen.

Hermine nickte und setzte Malfoy unter einen leichten Wahrheitszauber, den sie einen Tag zuvor entdeckt hatte. Er war zwar nicht sehr stark aber wenn das Opfer nicht vorbereitet war und nicht besonders gut im Abwehren von Gedankenkontrollflüchen wie dem Imperius Fluch war , so würde er für kurze Zeit auch seinen Zweck erfüllen.

„Malfoy," sagte sie heiter," du wirst mich doch jetzt genau erzählen wie du diesen kleinen Streich an mir und Snape gespielt hast. Oder?"

Malfoy nickte dümmlich und begann zu sprechen."Ich brauchte sechseinhalb Wochen um den Streich zu planen und zu organisieren. Ich arbeitete sogar während der Sommerferien daran. Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle und ich brauten einen Vielsafttrank und stahlen Lavender Browns Haarbürste während Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe um an ihre Haare heranzukommen. Der Schlaftrank dauerte drei Wochen, also braute ich ihn zeitgleich mit dem Vielsafttrank. Ich verdünnte den Schlaftrank so, dass ihr die gleichen Dosen bekamt, da ich wollte, dass es Snape noch alleine zurück in seine Gemächer schaffte. Er kam bis in sein Zimmer; du hast es gerade die Treppen in der Eingangshalle hoch geschafft. Am Tag zuvor folgten wir Snape und fanden so das Passwort für seine privaten Räume heraus, danach bespitzelten wir noch ein paar Gryffindor Erstklässler um herauszufinden wo euer Gemeinschaftsraum liegt und wie euer Passwort lautete. Dann verabreichten wir dir und Snape den Trank und folgten euch aus der Großen Halle. Wir warteten darauf, dass du zusammenbrichst. Goyle hat dich aufgehoben und in einen geheimen Korridor des Kerkers getragen. Ich nahm deine Kleider und deinen Zauberstab und gab sie Pansy. Sie schnappte sich Crabbe- der Hauptsächlich schmiere stand- und ging zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, trank den Vielsafttrank mit Lavenders Haar und legte dein Zeug auf dein Bett. Ich überprüfte noch ob du wirklich ohnmächtig warst-"

„Wie?" fragte Hermine argwöhnisch. Etwas in der Art wie er es sagte- lächelnd, trotz des mentalen Nebel den der Zauberspruch bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte- gab ihr ein übles Gefühl.

„Ich hab dich angefasst. Goyle und ich hatten ganz schön was zu lachen."

„_Wo _hast du mich angefasst?" brüllte Hermine. _Oh, wie abartig!_

„Ich bring dich um," knurrte Ron mit gezücktem Zauberstab, sein Nacken und seine Ohren waren jetzt feuerrot. Hermine hielt ihn zurück indem sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, wobei sie nicht ganz sicher war ob sie es tat um Ron aus Ärger raus zuhalten oder um ihn davon abzuhalten Malfoy zusammen zuschlagen bevor sie selbst die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

„Es war nichts ernsthaftes," sagte Malfoy grinsend. Der Spruch begann nachzulassen; er konnte eine Emotionen wieder selbst kontrollieren. „Ich ließ meine Hände nur etwas über sie gleiten, dann brach ich in Snapes Zimmer ein und trug sie selbst rein. Goyle schob währenddessen Wache. Snape war auf seinem Bett zusammengebrochen, also drehte ich ihn um, benutzte einen Zauberspruch um ihn seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und platzierte Granger auf ihm. Zum Schluss legte ich noch das Bettlaken auf sie und verschwand."

Hermine konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um die Tintenflasche bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Er hat sie unter Drogen gesetzt, gekidnappt. Ausgezogen, sie angefasst als sie geschlafen hatte, und dann richtete er sie auch noch in einer solch peinlichen Position auf Snape aus! Ausgerechnet _Snape_! Sie würde ihn töten, sie würde ihn töten ihn töten_ ihn töten-_

Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne, aber bevor sie ihren Zauberstab heben konnte, fühlte sie das vertraute Gefühl an ihrem Bauchnabel als der Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde. Sie wurde gegen Ron geschleudert als sie in Snapes Büro landeten.

"Na, wie lief´s?" fragte Snape eifrig.

Hermine gab keine Antwort. Sie gewann ihre Gleichgewicht wieder, drehte sich um und marschierte Richtung Tür."Ich bring ihn um," wisperte sie."ICH BRING IHN UM!"

Ron starrte sie erschrocken an, nie hatte er sie so wütend gesehen. Snape- einstmals ein ziemlich guter Quidditchspieler- hatte noch genug Reflexe um über seinen Schock hinweg zukommen, auf sie zu zu rennen bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte, und seine Arme von Hinten um ihre Taille zu schlingen, sie hoch zu heben und festzuhalten." ICH BRING IHN UM!" schrie sie immer wieder, wobei sie sich in seinen Armen wand und um sich trat. In ihrem Kampf die Tür zu erreichen gelang es ihr beinahe Snape zu überwältigen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich!" knurrte Snape, der immer noch mit ihr kämpfte, bei ihrem verzweifelten Versuch sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Sie haben gut reden! Malfoy hat ja nicht Sie im Schlaf angegrappscht!" schrie sie gellend.

Ron, der nicht anders konnte als die ganze Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, total komisch zu finden, tat sein Bestes um nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen als sich in seinem Kopf auch noch das widerliche Bild eines Malfoys formte, welcher seine Hände langsam über einen schnarchenden Snape wandern lies." Hermine-" began er langsam,in dem Versuch vernünftig zu wirken- immerhin könnte er Malfoy noch später töten, voraus gesetzt Hermine würde ihn nicht zuerst erwischen,... also musste er sie beruhigen.

„ICH BRING IHN UM! Ich hätte es mir denken können , so wie er mir gestern in mein Shirt geklotzt hatte-"

„Hören sie mir zu!" zischte Snape, der unter ziemlicher Kraftaufwendung damit beschäftigt war, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. ( Ron sah jetzt fast genauso sauer aus wie Hermine; er kämpfte nun offensichtlich mit sich, nicht einfach los zu stürmen und Malfoy selbst zu erledigen.) „ Sie können ihn nicht einfach umbringen, also hören sie auf mit dem Unsinn. Wenn sie deswegen zu Dumbledore gehen möchten, bitte, wir könnten das natürlich versuchen, doch sie hätten ihrer Seits auch einige Dinge zu erklären. Wir könnten uns aber auch rächen. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, Streich für Streich- das ist die ungeschnittene Fassung davon, wie es hier in Hogwarts läuft . Verstanden?"

Hermine gab es auf um sich zu treten und Snape setzte sie ab. Malfoy hatte sie gestern Nacht nicht mehr gemustert als jeder andere Junge in Hogwarts es getan hätte- sie hatte selbst Ron und Harry schon dabei erwischt wie sie ihr ins Shirt oder unter den Rock gelinst hatten. Sie kam zu der Einsicht, das sie nicht berechtigt war , solch einen Aufstand zu machen, schließlich war ihr Hemd halb offen gewesen. Aber das er sie während des Schlafs angefasst hatte war unakzeptabel. Dies erforderte eine weitaus schlimmere Strafe als ein weiterer Streich. Aber was würde geschehen wenn sie sich über Malfoy beschweren würde? Würde der Einfluss seiner Mutter ihn wieder aus dem Schlamassel heraus bugsieren? Narzissa Malfoy, welche selbst nie ein Todesser gewesen war, hatte sich nach Lucius Tod sehr dafür eingesetzt den Namen Malfoy reinzuwaschen und und sie würde sicherlich noch gute Verbindungen zu den richtigen Leuten im Ministerium haben. Außerdem war Draco noch nicht mal mit der Schule fertig, die Strafe des Ministeriums würde sowieso gering ausfallen. Sie könnte immer noch eine Zivilklage einreichen – doch das Ministerium hatte seine Mittel und Wege sie dazu zu zwingen einzugestehen Malfoy an den Torpfosten, nur mit BH und Tanga bekleidet, gebunden zu haben. Und hatte er überhaupt die Wahrheit gesagt? Der Wahrheitszauber war nicht sehr potent gewesen und er hatte selbst noch seine Gefühle unter dem Zauber steuern können... hatte der Zauber dann überhaupt gewirkt? Sie ging nicht davon aus; Menschen sollten ihre Gefühle erst wieder zurückgewinnen wenn der Zauber aufgehoben wurde. Malfoy hätte dieses ganze Geständnis erschwindeln können, ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit beichten, sie anlügen, nur um sie aufzubringen- das war genau Malfoys Art. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel das er den Streich genauso geplant und ausgeführt hatte, jedoch hätte er sie nicht freiwillig angefasst... sie war nicht wirklich Malfoys Typ (zumindest hoffte sie das inständig), und etwas sagte ihr, das Malfoy das einfach nicht tun würde. Seine Feindschaft ihr gegenüber lies gar keine anderen Gefühle zu. Slytherins sahen in einer muggelgeboren Hexe nichts weiter als ein Schlammblut. Es wahr sehr wahrscheinlich, das er diese ganze Geschichte nur hinzugefügt hatte um sie fertig zu machen, vielleicht...nein ganz bestimmt!Malfoy würde davon ausgehen, dass Hermine, wenn sie ihm diese Horrorgeschichte abkaufte, Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagen würde,und dann würde die Geschichte über Malfoys Streich durch die ganze Schule gehen. Er würde von der gesamten Schülerschaft für seinen Plan bewundert werden und sie würde wegen ihrem Streich an ihm belangt werden. Und schließlich würde er auch noch frei kommen da er nichts von seinen Lügen wirklich getan hatte. So langsam wurde sie sich immer sicherer, dass der Zauberspruch gar nicht gewirkt hatte...

Also hatte er sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht angetatschd . Trotzdem hatte er sich unmöglich verhalten und ihre ungezügelte Wut auf sich gezogen. Sie würde nicht zu Dumbledore gehen, doch egal ob er sie nun angefasst hatte oder nicht, sie würde sich rächen. Es gab da immer noch die Tatsache das er sie so gründlich in dem Korridor gemustert hatte; selbst wenn es nun wirklich eine banale Angelegenheit war, sie würde ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen...

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ron unsicher.

„Mir geht's gut," sagte sie abwesend."Ich habe nur nachgedacht..." Sie teilte ihnen ihre Ideen mit und beide , Snape und Ron, stimmten ihr zu. Sie begannen ihre Rachepläne zu diskutieren, was jetzt noch seltsamer war, da sich nun auch noch Ron in ihrer Gesellschaft befand. Bevor sie einen Plan ausgetüftelt hatten entflammte der Kamin in grünem Feuer und McGonagalls Kopf erschien in den Flammen.

„Severus!" rief sie aufgeregt."Es ist genau das gleiche passiert wie mit Potter und Black! Draco Malfoy hängt in Frauenunterwäsche von den Quidditch Torpfosten!"sagte sie schadenfroh. Sie blinzelte und erhaschte zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf Hermine und Ron. „Ich meine..uh..es ist fürchterlich! Wen wir herausfinden wer das getan hat, werden wir- wir werden, ähm, diese Person hart bestrafen müssen. Fast die ganze Schule steht dort draußen, und ... wir beeilen uns besser und schauen uns das auch an. Äh,wir schauen uns auch an ob wir entdecken wer dafür verantwortlich ist, natürlich."

„Natürlich," sagte Snape trocken. McGonagalls Kopf verschwand."Sie ist immer noch die gleiche geblieben.. du bist genau wie sie Granger. Na los, ihr Zwei; lasst uns mal ´nach dem Schuldigen suchen."

Draco schrie frustriert auf als Granger und Weasley verschwanden. Er hatte gehofft, dass seine erfundene Geschichte Granger so aus der Fassung bringen würde, dass sie zu lange auf dem Feld blieb und erwischt werden würde. Ihr lahmer Wahrheitszauber war völlig nutzlos; er war vielleicht nicht die klügste Person auf der Schule aber er war der Sohn eines Todessers herrgottnochmal; geistmanipulierende Sprüchen wie dem Imperiusfluch oder Wahrheits- und Geheimniszaubern zu widerstehen waren Teil seiner magischen Grundausbildung. Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet das sie ihn _wirklich_ auf dem Feld zurücklassen würden- er dachte es wäre eine leere Drohung um ihn dazu zu bringen den Streich zu gestehen, deswegen hat er ihr auch erzählt was er getan hatte, und es schlimmer ausgemalt als es wirklich war, nur um sie noch wütender zu machen (wobei er natürlich auch darauf bedacht war es nicht zu sehr zu übertreiben damit sie ihn umbringen würden). Oh der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht... auf _Weasleys_ Gesicht...

„Okay Leute," sagte eine Stimme aus Richtung der Umkleidekabinen,"lasst uns trainieren als ginge es um den Quidditch World Cup!"

Oh, nein. Was hatte Weasley über das anstehende Hufflepuff Training gesagt?

Sieben Hufflepuff Quidditchspieler kamen einige Sekunden später in sein Blickfeld und entdeckten ihn fast sofort. Sie starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern eine Weile an bevor alle gleichzeitig in gewaltiges Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Das muss ich Hannah erzählen," Susan Bones lief zurück zum Schloss.

„Warte!" Ernie Macmillan, Kapitän des Quidditchteams rief sie zurück."wir können nicht einfach weg rennen und es unseren ganzen Freunden erzählen, das wäre nicht richtig!" Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an, und stöhnte dann innerlich auf als er den teuflischen Schimmer in Macmillans Augen auf blitzen sah."Susan, du gehst und erzählst es _jedem_ Hufflepuff den du siehst. Eleanor, du gehst zu den Ravenclaws. Kevin, du übernimmst die Gryffindors, und geh sicher das du es auf _Jedenfall_ Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und den Weasleys erzählst. Laura geht in die Bibliothek, Rose du gehst in die Große Halle, und Zacharias-"

„Ich bleibe bei dir," warf Zacharias Smith ein. „ Das ist so klasse! Außerdem willst du bestimmt nicht das dich jemand beschuldigt, wenn du so alleine hier draußen stehst."

„Okay- Hey, und Susan, wenn du schon in den Schlafsälen bist, schnapp dir meine Kamera!" rief Ernie der weglaufenden Mannschaft hinterher.

Draco schwor sich in diesem Augenblick, egal was es Kosten würde, er würde Granger dafür zahlen lassen, teuer bezahlen lassen.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen! reviewt bitte!! :D


	9. Niemand legt sich mit einer Gryffindor a

A/N: Vielen dank für die Reviews! Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story bzw. meine Übersetzung auch noch weiterhinn und ich würde mir wünschen, dass ihr bei Verbesserungsvorschlägen oder Kritiken einfach ein kleines Kommentar da lasst :D

**Kapitel 7**

„Bis später Harry, Ginny!" rief Seamus Finnigan.

„Bye, Harry," sagte Dean Thomas, der mit Absicht Ginny ignorierte; seine Beziehung mit ihr hatte ein ziemlich schlimmes Ende letztes Jahr genommen, obwohl das wohl eher dem überfürsorglichen Ron zuzuschreiben war.

„Bye," antworteten die beiden abwesend. Sie waren in das geflüsterte Gespräch, über Hermine und Rons Plan vertieft, welches sie zusammen auf der Couch führten, ohne auch nur vom Rest des Gemeinschaftsraums beachtet zu werden.

Als Dean und Seamus den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums öffneten, stand dort allerdings ein kleiner Hufflepuff Viertklässler namens Kevin Whitby, welcher als Sucher für das Hufflepuff Quidditchteam fungierte, und auch jetzt war er in den quietschgelben Quidditchumhang gekleidet, als er völlig aufgeregt durch das Porträtloch hereinkletterte. „Hört mal alle zu!" schrie er. Die Gryffindors drehten sich alle zu ihm um und starrten ihn verwundert an; nur wenig Mitglieder der anderen Häuser hatten den Mut einfach in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum reinzuplatzen, und die, die sich vielleicht doch trauten, waren eher selten aus Hufflepuff. „Falls es irgendjemand von euch interessiert, Draco Malfoy ist gefesselt auf dem Quidditchfeld, in Dessous!"

„Was?" schrien mehrere durcheinander. Die Hälfte des Raums rannte zum Porträtloch während die andere Hälfte ans Fenster stürzte und verzweifelt versuchte einen Blick aufs Quidditchfeld zu erhaschen. Harry und Ginny sahen angemessen geschockt und begierig aus als sie sich zum Ausgang drängten.

„Harry! Ginny!" rief Kevin." Habt ihr Hermine und Ron gesehen? Ernie hat gesagt ich sollte es ihnen unbedingt auch noch erzählen."

„Die zwei sind in der Bibliothek, Kevin," sagte ihm Ginny." Los komm schon! Das müssen wir uns ansehen, steh nicht einfach so da rum!"

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als die Gryffindors endlich am Spielfeld ankamen, war praktisch jeder Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff der Schule schon dort versammelt: selbst einige Slytherins waren aufgetaucht um sich das Spektakel anzusehen. Kameras klickten wie verrückt und Lachen und Spötteleien füllten das Stadium. McGonagall kam heran geeilt, dicht gefolgt von Snape, Ron und Hermine.

„Du!" schrie Malfoy , mit hasserfüllten Blick auf Hermine. Snape brach den Spruch der Malfoy festgebunden hatte, und warf ihm seinen Umhang zu, als Malfoy auf den Boden fiel.

Snape und McGonagall zwangen die Menge zurück zum Schloß zu gehen, alle, außer Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Ernie Macmillan ( der Schulsprecher war und außerdem noch Malfoy gefunden hatte).

„Das waren die," stieß Malfoy wütend hervor, seinen Finger auf Hermine und Ron gerichtet.

„Entspricht das der Wahrheit, Miss Granger?" fragte McGonagall gerade heraus.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, doch bevor sie überhaupt antworten konnte, fragte Snape, „ Wie lange warst du schon hier draußen, Draco?"

„Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht fünfundvierzig Minuten,"sagte Malfoy."Die zwei sind zehn Minuten bevor die Huffelpuffs hier ankamen mit einen Portschlüssel verschwunden-"

„Sie waren beide in meinem Büro, seit heute Mittag," unterbrach ihn Snape."Dort hatten wir über eine angemessenes Strafarbeit diskutiert."

Malfoy blinzelte." Dann müssen es Potter und das kleine Weasel gewesen sein, die sich als die anderen ausgegeben haben!" brüllte er und starrte Harry und Ginny wütend an.

„Wir waren die ganze Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum, seit zehn oder halb elf," blaffte ihn Harry an." Frag irgend wen. Dean und Seamus wollten gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, als Kevin Whitby hereinkam, und uns erzählt hat, was hier draußen los ist. Wir konnten natürlich nicht widerstehen, uns das selbst anzusehen." Er grinste kalt.

McGonagall blickte Snape wissend an. „Haben Sie noch andere Vermutungen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy riss die Augen auf, als er realisierte was hier gespielt wurde." Es _waren_ Granger und Weasley! Sie decken die Zwei!" schrie er nun Snape an.

„Der Tag an dem ich für Potter und seine Freunde ein falsches Alibi abgebe ist der Tag an dem Sie eine Muggelgeborene heiraten," sagte Snape kühl. „Sie waren beide in meinem Büro. Gibt es sonst noch jemanden den Sie verdächtigen?"

„Woher sollten wir außerdem einen Portschlüssel bekommen?" fügte Hermine hinzu." Es ist illegal einen unautorisiert zu erschaffen."

„Aber ich wette, du weißt trotzdem wie das geht, du besserwisserisches Schlammblut!" schrie Malfoy.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich werde keine solchen verächtlichen Ausdrücke hier in dieser Schule tolerieren! Zehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin! Miss Granger, Ihr Zauberstab, bitte." sagte McGonagall. Hermine reichte ihn ihr. "_Priori Incantatem!_"

Strahlen von verdicktem Rauch formten sich zu einem Nachbildung des Silencio welchen Hermine aufgehoben hatte. McGonagall übergab den Zauberstab wieder an Hermine und beide Professoren fixierten Malfoy mit einem ruhigen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern."Das ist ganz sicher nicht der Spruch um einen Portschlüssel zu kreieren." sagte McGonagall gelassen und unterbrach Malfoy bervor dieser dazwischen rufen konnte. Sie kontrollierte mit dem gleichen Zauberspruch auch die Stäbe von Harry, Ron und Ginny , aber keiner hatte auch nur etwas ähnliches wie einen Portschlüsselspruch verwendet. „Das wäre geklärt, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn sie ihre Angreifer nicht genau erkannt haben-"

„Das habe ich, _es waren sie_!" beharrte er weiterhin. Er blickte Snape wütend an, doch er wusste es besser, als dass er einen Lehrer bezichtigte einen illegalen Zauberspruch benutzt zu haben, vor allem so einen Lehrer wie Snape. Dieser schenkte ihm ein schnelles, teuflisches Grinsen, welches von seinem Gesicht verschwunden war bevor McGonagall es sehen konnte.

„- dann werde ich mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen, wie wir zu weiteren Beweisen kommen können," McGonagall fuhr ungerührt fort."Bis da hin, schlage ich vor, dass sie sofort in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren und sich ordentliche Kleider anziehen."

„Vergessen sie nicht meinen Umhang wieder zu bringen," fügte Snape knapp hinzu. Draco blickte alle finster an bevor er schnell verschwand, sein normalerweise blasses Gesicht war von einem leichten rosa verfärbt.

Sie sahen ihm nach, und versuchten keine Mine zu verziehen. Überraschenderweise war McGonagall die erste, die in Gelächter ausbrach.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Ernie sahern sie ziemlich überrascht an, als ihre normalerweise so pedantisch korrekte Proffessorin sich vor lachen krümmte."Oh, das war unbezahlbar!" keuchte sie durch ihr Gelächter." Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehn?"

Snape lächelte." Wir haben ihm sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen direkt aus seinem Gesicht gewischt." sagte er verschlagen. Er begann nun auch laut loszulachen. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Ernie, die niemals in ihren sieben Jahren auf Hogwarts, Snape so frei lachen gesehen hatten , rückten ein wenig von ihm ab, als wäre er gefährlich.

„Oh.. und zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor," sagte McGonagall."Fünf für jeden von euch."

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny schluckten entsetzt, da McGonagall sie offensichtlich erwischt hatte."Für was?" fragte Harry, verzweifelt bemüht unschuldig auszusehen.

„Ach hören sie schon auf Potter," wandte McGonagall sich an ihn , immer noch lachend, während sich Tränen langsam den Weg ihr Gesicht hinab bahnten."Immerhin war ich es, die bei dem gleichen Streich an ihrem Vater vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren eine nicht unwichtige Rolle gespielt hatte."

Hermine seufzte, sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass McGonagall eventuell dahinter kommen würde, schließlich hatten sie ihren Streich mit Sirius und James kopiert."Werden sie uns verraten?" fragte sie nun kleinlaut.

„_Du_ hast ihn an den Torpfosten gebunden?" Ernie sah empört aus. Er streckte seine Brust heraus, so dass sein Schulsprecherabzeichen im Sonnenlicht glitzerte."Aber... aber du bist Schulsprecherin, Hermine! Und ihr drei seit Vertrauensschüler!" Die vier Gryffindors zuckten mit dem Schultern und lächelten ihn schuldig an."Und ihr habt sogar Alibis!"

„Alibis müssen nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprechen, Macmillan," sagte Snape locker. Er richtete sich auf und warf Ernie seinen furchteinflößensten Blick zu. „Und wenn sie das irgend einer Menschenseele erzählen sollten, dann werden sie sich wünschen niemals von Hogwarts gehört zu haben, habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Glasklar." sagte Ernie schnell, mehr darüber schockiert, dass Snape andeutete, für Hermine und Ron gelogen zu haben, als vor seiner Androhung. Er wandte sich an seine Mitschüler." Also... also ihr..." er verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf und begann nun auch los zu lachen." Das war klasse Leute! Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht als wir ihn gefunden hatten... wie habt ihr das angestellt? Woher hattet ihr überhaupt die Idee für so etwas?"

„Von... einem Freund," sagte Hermine unschuldig, aus ihrem Augenwinkel betrachtete sie Snape.

„Einem Freund?" wiederholte Ernie und folgte ungläubig ihrem Blick zu Snape."Die ganze Schule ist komplett durchgedreht!"

„Das kannst du laut sagen," murmelte Ron, der die, noch immer lachende, McGonagall ansah.

Ernie schüttelte seinen Kopf."Danke für den Spaß, Leute. Das wird einmal in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen; genauso wie die spektakuläre Flucht der Weasley-Zwillinge vor dem Biest Umbridge. So, ich muss jetzt mal mein Quidditchteam suchen um endlich ein wenig zu trainieren... obwohl das eindeutig den Trainingsausfall wert war. Naja, man sieht sich.".

„Ich muss Sirius schreiben," sagte Harry nachdem Ernie gegangen war, er wechselte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen als er seine beiden strengsten Lehrer anblickte, welche sich, nach wie vor, vor Fröhlichkeit schüttelten, wie zwei geistesgestörte Hyänen.

„Ich müsste Fred und George schreiben - schätze ich benutze dann einfach eine der Schuleulen, Pig ist immer noch nicht von seinem letzten Auftrag an die zwei zurückgekehrt," sagte Ron der immer noch wachsam Snape und McGonagall im Auge hatte, als ob ihr Ausfall sich in etwas noch fürchterlicheres entwickeln könnte.

„Ich muss auch noch einen Brief verschicken; Bill sagte ich sollte ihm alles haargenau erzählen wenn wir das durchgezogen haben," warf Ginny abwesend ein, sie gluckste über das Benehmen ihrer zwei lachenden Lehrer." Ich hab ihm schon davon erzählt als wie noch im Planungsprozess gesteckt hatten."

„Ich komm mit dir," sagte Hermine." Ich denke es wäre eine gute Idee wenn wir jetzt in Deckung gehen würden bevor wir genötigt werden, jedem die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Allerdings brauchen wir einen Plan wie wir das Ganze hier noch toppen wollen."

„Wenn uns nichts besseres einfällt," sagte Harry verschmitzt," Ich habe gehört, das der ein oder andere Slytherin, meiner Mutter dabei geholfen hatte, Remus nackt im Verbotenen Wald auszusetzen."

Snape versuchte ihn böse an zu starren aber er lachte zu sehr, als das es den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hätte." Wir müssen auch noch mit unserem anderen Plan weitermachen, Granger," rief Snape der davonlaufenden Gryffindor nach."Morgen um sieben?" Hermine nickte und verschwand mit ihren Freunden.

McGonagall tat ihr bestes um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Oh, ja, ich hatte schon vergessen was du und Lily mit Remus gemacht hatten," sagte sie glucksend." Das war ebenfalls exzellent."

„Ja, das war es in der Tat." sagte Snape gelinde.

„So... Malfoy sagte etwas von einem Portschlüssel?" sagte McGonagall." Nette Idee. Wir hätten all die Jahre zuvor auch da dran denken können."

„Das war Grangers Idee," Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So ganz nebenbei, worin besteht eigentlich euer anderer Plan?" fragte McGonagall als sie und Snape sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg zum Schloss begaben.

„Ich denke, dass du das noch früh genug heraus finden wirst," sagte Snape reumütig.

„Komm schon, Severus, du kannst mir vertrauen!" flehte McGonagall ihn an.

„Ich weiß, aber der andere Streich, an dem wir arbeiten, ist furchtbar peinlich," entgegnete Snape mit einem Schaudern.

„Ooh, jetzt _musst_ du es mir erst recht verraten," bestand McGonagall."Peinlicher, als das was Mr. Malfoy gerade durchmachen musste?"

„Aus meiner Sicht, ja,"sagte Snape," obwohl, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich jemals in den Genuss gekommen bin, in Grangers Unterwäsche von einem Torpfosten zu baumeln."

McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue. „Na schön, dann werde ich es wohl selbst herausfinden müssen."

Snape sog gepeinigt die Luft ein, bei dem Gedanken, dass McGonagall jemals eine seiner vorgetäuschten Unterhaltungen mit Hermine belauschen könnte. Oh, Junge.

Trotzdem, als er und McGonagall schließlich das Schloss erreichten konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt, bevor die Todesser ihn davon überzeugt hatten ihnen beizutreten. Er fühlte sich ... lebendig, auf seltsame Weise, als ob er wieder selbst in der Schule wäre um sich einen Anschlag gegen James Potter einfallen zu lassen. Plötzlich fragte er sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, hätte kein Dunkler Lord existiert- ob er eine Frau gefunden und eine Familie gegründet hätte, oder sogar einen anderen Job gefunden als diese idiotischen Kinder zu unterrichten, er fragte sich ob er wohl über seine scheußliche Kindheit hinweggekommen wäre und am Ende sogar ein glückliches Leben führen würde.

„Was denkst du wäre aus mir geworden, wenn der erste Krieg niemals passiert wäre, Minerva?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

McGonagall sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an. „Warum?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln." Ich bin nur neugierig."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfsinnigen Blick zu, sah direkt durch sein lässiges Auftreten."Nun, Severus, Ich bezweifele, dass du hier unterrichtet hättest," sagte sie nachdenklich. Snape war ein Reinblut und hatte ein Vermögen geerbt, welches fast an das von Lucius Malfoy herankam; er wurde zum Lehrer als er sich zum Spion für Dumbledore bereit erklärt hatte. Vielleicht, hatte es ihm am Anfang noch gefallen als guter Lehrer anerkannt zu werden, doch mit der Zeit wurde er durch den Krieg immer unglücklicher und verbitterter. „Ich weiß es nicht," fuhr McGonagall fort," Ich schätze du hättest einfach normal weiter gemacht, ein normales Leben gelebt."

Snape nickte." Das denke ich auch."

McGonagall sah ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel aus an."Weißt du, Severus, es ist nicht zu spät. Es ist niemals zu spät."

Snape schnaubte bei diesem Cliché, doch er konnte die Hoffnung nicht unterdrücken, dass sie Recht hatte.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Harry, Ron , Hermine und Ginny zurück im Schloss waren, sprach die ganze Schule nur noch von ihrem Streich. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, stand fast jeder Gryffindor zu ihrer Ankunft bereit um ihnen zu zujubeln und zu applaudieren.

„Oh, was zum Teufel..." nuschelte Hermine, und kletterte auf einen der Tische, ein riesiges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie verbeugte sich vor versammelter Runde."Danke sehr, vielen dank!" rief sie über den Lärm hinweg."Lasst es ganz Hogwarts, ein für alle mal wissen, dass _niemand sich ungestraft mit einer Gryffindor anlegt_!"

Harry, Ron und Ginny lachten, Ron kletterte neben Hermine und Harry und Ginny folgten ihrem Beispiel direkt auf einem anderen Tisch."Und wir haben noch viel mehr auf Lager!" grölte Ron.

„Schließt die Wetten, Leute!" schrie Ginny. „Nichts wird das toppen, das garantier ich!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny wurden von nun an als Helden betrachtet, da sie jeder inoffiziell für den Streich verantwortlich machte; unzählige Leute schenkten ihnen Bilder von Malfoy, wie er an dem Torpfosten hing, entweder als ein Dankeschön oder einfach als Erinnerungsstücke. Der Großteil der Schüler, die auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny für den besten aller Streiche gesetzt hatten begannen nun schon ihr Geld einzusammeln, ungerührt davon,dass das Schuljahr noch nicht mal halb vorüber war, geschweige denn der Krieg der Streiche noch lange nicht beendet war.

Am nächsten Tag, schlich sich Hermine wieder einmal nach dem Abendessen zu Snapes Büro, mit einem sauren, verdammt wütendem Draco Malfoy auf den Fersen. Harry und Ron hatten beide lauthals dagegen protestiert, dass sie alleine in den Kerker ging, nun da Malfoy höchstwahrscheinlich Mordgedanken hegte, aber sie wies daraufhin, dass Harry und Ron überhaupt nicht wissen dürften, dass sie dort runter ging. Es wäre nur noch gefährlicher, wenn Ginny sie begleiten würde um vor dem Büro alleine zu warten, wo es für Malfoy ein leichtes wäre, sich an sie heran zu schleichen, und Hermine nicht in der Lage wäre ihr zu helfen, da sie dank dem Stillezauber, den sie und Snape benutzten, unmöglich etwas hören könnte. Hermine bezweifelte jedoch, dass Malfoy sie angreifen würde, allein schon deshalb, da er wusste, dass Snape sie erwartete und wenn sie nicht bei ihm aufkreuzte, könnte er auf den Gedanken kommen nach ihr zu suchen. Außerdem wäre es zu riskant, so kurz nachdem er sie alle wegen dem Streich an ihm bezichtigt hatte; falls Hermine irgendwie verflucht werden würde,die Schuld würde ganz klar Malfoy zufallen. Malfoy würde sich nicht nur das denken können, er würde auch darauf schließen, dass Snape sich vielleicht an ihm rächte, falls seiner „Geliebten" etwas zustoßen sollte. Was allerdings ihren Rückweg anging, hatte sie zugestimmt, dass sie sich mit Harry zwei Stunden nach dem offiziellen Ende des Abendessens in der Eingangshalle traf, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Malfoy sie nicht nach ihrem Besuch bei Snape angriff. Das Büro lag nahe genug an der Eingangshalle, sodass Malfoy sie nicht verletzen könnte, aus Angst, dass Snape vielleicht etwas überhörte. Also, außer Malfoy war dumm genug und wollte es darauf ankommen lassen erwischt zu werden, war ihr Weg beiderseits gesichert.

Troztdem half ihr das nicht über ihre Nervosität hinweg, die sie bei der Idee befiehl, dass Draco Malfoy – der Sohn eines Todessers mit einem extensiven Wissen über die Dunklen Künste- sehr wütend wahr und sie verfolgte, was ihm freie Bahn auf ihre ungeschützte Kehrseite gab. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als sie die Stufen hinab in den Keller nahm und rannte förmlich den Korridor entlang, bestrebt im Büro anzukommen bevor Malfoy sich dazu entschied, dass es ihm scheiß egal war ob er erwischt würde, Hauptsache er könnte sie verletzen.

Snape rief „Herein" einen Sekundenbruchteil nachdem sie angeklopft hatte, sie hastete ins Büro und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Granger?" fragte er nach.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und flüsterte ihm „Später" zu, lächelte und ruckte ihren Kopf Richtung Tür, sodass Snape wusste, dass Malfoy wieder dahinter stand. „ Ich habe dich nur vermisst," sagte sie, grinsend bei dem Gedanken, was Malfoy wohl jetzt durch den Kopf ging..

„Du bist schon wieder spät," bemerkte Snape.

„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid," stieß sie hervor."Harry und Ron denken ich wäre in der Bibliothek, sie sind immer noch so verdammt argwöhnisch wenn ich einfach weglaufe."

„Sieh zu, dass deine Unpünktlichkeit nicht zu einer Angewohnheit wird," sagte Snape. Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht."Oder ich werde dich nachsitzen lassen," fügte er hinzu, und brach dann in Gelächter aus, welches er versuchte mit seiner Hand zu ersticken.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an, verkniff sich ihr kichern." Du könntest mich auch einfach so nachsitzen lassen," sagte sie in einer reizvollen Stimme während sie verzweifelt ihr Lachen unterdrückte.

„Das würde dir gefallen , oder?" sagte Snape, der nun ebenfalls sein Bestes gab um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

„Tut es mir das nicht immer?" sagte sie unschuldig.

Snape entschied, dass nun der passende Augenblick für den Stillezauber gekommen war. Bevor er diesen jedoch aussprechen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Würgegeräusch im Korridor. Schnell zerwühlte er seine Robe und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemds als er an Hermine vorbei schritt und die Tür öffnete.

Draco Malfoy war einige Meter entfernt, seine Hände stützten sich auf seine Knie als er sich heftig auf den Steinboden erbrach. Snape zog angewidert die Nase kraus und wartete bis er aufgehört hatte sich zu Übergeben, bevor er einen Verschwindezauber benutzte und Malfy mit einem kalten Blick fixierte."Ich rate ihnen Madam Pomfrey aufzusuchen, Draco," sagte er gelassen bevor er wieder ins Büro kam, endlich den _Silencio_ aussprach und sich seinem schallenden Gelächter hingab.

„Hat er sich übergeben?" rief Hermine freudig aus.

„Ja," lachte Snape."Sogar ziemlich heftig. Oh, das ist so lustig. Warte mal, du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt was er von deinem Hals gehalten hat."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und erzählte ihm die Geschichte."Ich war mehr als sauer deswegen," sagte sie. „Wenn wir schon über krank sprechen."

„Nun ja, er ist ein Junge. Jungs sind nun mal so," sagte Snape."Ich weiß, du findest es widerlich... aber versuch es etwas lockerer zu nehmen und setz es einfach auf deine Gründe warum ich ihn fertig machen, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue Liste."

Hermine nickte."Jah. So, ich geh dann besser mal. Harry und Ron warten auf mich in der Eingangshalle - als Absicherung, dass Malfoy mich nicht erwischt."

Snape zog die Stirn kraus. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit der gehen."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, falls Harry und Ron dich sehen, könnte das alles ruinieren."

„Okay, na dann. Bis zum nächsten mal."

Hermine nickte und ging so schnell wie möglich Richtung Eingangshalle, ihre Angst vor Malfoy hielt sie davon ab, über irgendetwas anderes nachzudenken.

Harry und Ron warteten schon oberhalb der Kerkertreppe auf sie. Als sie Hermine sahen, starrten sie sie beide geschockt an , ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie hielt verwirrt an. „Was ist denn los, Jungs?" fragte sie.

Harry schluckte hart, sein Gesicht wurde knallrot als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte."Äh, Mine? Wo sind deine Kleider?"

Hermine sah an sich herab. Sie trug nichts weiter als einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH und Tanga.


	10. Nuclear War

**Kapitel 8**

Ginny beobachtete ungeduldig das Porträtloch, sie wartete auf die Ankunft ihrer Freunde nach ihrem letzten Treffen mit Snape. Endlich kam Ron herein- allein.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn als ihr Bruder zu ihr lief."Was ist los?" fragte sie."Wo sind Hermine? Und Harry?"

Ron zuckte gequält zusammen."Äh, wir hatten da ein kleines Problem." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern."Schnapp dir ein paar Kleider von ihr, so unauffällig wies geht, und triff uns dann im Raum der Wünsche."

Weniger als zehn Minuten später kam Ginny dort , mit einem Arm voll Kleider, an. Hermine war außer sich vor Wut; sie lief aufgebracht hin und her,in Harrys Umhang, der ihr viel zu groß war und ständig von den Schultern rutschte, was nur noch offensichtlicher machte, dass sie kein Shirt drunter trug.

„Ohje," sagte Ginny erschrocken."Was ist passiert?"

„Malfoy muss sie erwischt haben als sie von Snape zurückgekommen ist." erklärte Ron."

„Ach nein, wirklich?" knurrte Hermine wütend." Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich das nicht bemerkt habe. Ich hätte von jemandem in der Schule gesehen werden können... von _jedem_ in der Schule-"

„Was hat er denn genau gemacht?" fragte Ginny nach.

Hermine öffnete Harrys Umhang an der Vorderseite und enthüllte somit den BH und Tanga, in welchen sie zuvor Malfoy gesteckt hatte."Es ist nur ein Illusionszauber," grummelte Hermine."Er hält für ungefähr drei Stunden."

„Nun, zumindest kommen deine Kleider dann wieder zurück," sagte Ron.

„Und dein Zauberstab," fügte Harry hinzu. Alle vier hatten sich spezielle Armstulpen bei ihrem letzten Wochenende in Hogsmead gekauft; diese Stulpen ließen ihre Zauberstäbe mit einer Drehung ihres Handgelenkes direkt in ihre Hände gleiten und hatten Schutzzauber mit eingebaut, sodass ihr Zauberstab nicht beschädigt oder von einem andern entfernt werden konnte. Hermines Armstulpen waren jedoch ebenfalls von Malfoys Zauberspruch betroffen. „Sieh´s doch mal positiv- zumindest hast du ihn zum Kotzen gebracht."

Hermine seufzte als sie wieder den Umhang zuzog."Nun ja, ich schätze Malfoy hat sich dann doch den Verbotenen Wald verdient," sagte Hermine grimmig.

„Natürlich hat er das," sagte Ginny beruhigend, und reichte Hermine das Outfit, das sie ihr mitgebracht hatte." Wir bringen ihn auch ziemlich tief rein."

„Können wir ihn in der Nähe von Aragog absetzen?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll."Es wäre herrlich, wenn Malfoy von einer rießigen Spinne gefressen werden würde." Harry und Ginny lachten.

Hermines Mund zuckte bis sie sich schließlich zu einem Kichern durch rang. „ Ein kleiner Teil von mir sagt nein," sagte sie." Der Rest von mir sagt Gott verdammt JA!".

„Der kleine Teil von dir ist bescheuert," sagte Ginny ernst.

„Der kleine Teil von mir ist eigentlich mein logischer Teil," sagte Hermine und schlüpfte in die Kleider. Die drei machten sich auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum."Er sagt mir, dass Malfoy sich nur mit irgendetwas schlimmerem rächen wird, wenn wir ihm so etwas antun."

„Malfoy wird sich rächen, egal was wir tun." lenkte Harry ein.

Hermine nickte langsam." Jah, ich weiß. Ich...halt naja. Ein Teil von mir weiß einfach, dass je weiter ich es treibe, umso höher ist die Chance, dass ich am Schluss in Askaban lande, weil ich ihn erwürgt habe."

„Ach sei doch nicht lächerlich," sagte Ron."Die würden dich niemals nach Askaban stecken. Du würdest eine Auszeichnung dafür kriegen."

„Und selbst wenn sie versuchen dich weg zu sperren, würden wir dir helfen zu fliehen," sagte Ginny fröhlich."

„Natürlich. Aber, wenn du wirklich Malfoy erwürgen solltest, würde der Rest von uns wahrscheinlich mitmachen," sagte Harry." Ich meine, falls es einer von uns schaffen sollte ihn zu töten, wären wir wohl alle daran beteiligt. Also müssen wir sowieso mit dir fliehen."

Hermine lachte."Nun, dann werden wir wohl besser Sirius nach ein paar Tipps fragen, wie man sich am besten vor Dementoren versteckt," sagte sie."Denn ich werde ihn _leiden_ lassen."

In der Schule herrschte das totale Chaos..

Die ganzen Jahre zuvor hatte sich der Krieg der Streiche nie großartig entfaltet. Dieses mal jedoch, war er quasi zu einem atomaren Krieg ausgeartet, und die Spannung zwischen Slytherin und dem Rest der Häuser steigerte sich immer noch weiter. Dies beruhte hauptsächlich, auf dem Krieg gegen Voldemort und Harrys Gegenwart in Hogwarts; viele Slytherins haben nach der finalen Schlacht zwischen Voldemort und dem Orden des Phönix, ihre Eltern auf dem Schlachtfeld oder gegen die Gefangenschaft in Askaban verloren, und viele Schüler der anderen Häuser ihre Verwandten an Voldemort und seine Todesser. Dann war da außerdem noch die Tatsache, dass durch die vielen und ziemlich aufwändigen Streiche, weitaus mehr Leute bei diesem Spaß mitmachen wollten... dieser Spaß beinhaltete,dass jeden Tag dutzende den Krankenflügel aufsuchen mussten.  
Fast täglich wurde der Unterricht bei Snape, McGonagall oder Flitwick unterbrochen, weil irgendjemand fachspezifische Hilfe wegen einem Gegengift oder Gegenfluch benötigte. Nur wenige Studenten des siebten Jahrgangs- und noch weniger aus den Jahrgängen darunter- konnten sich glücklich schätzen nicht entstellt, verfärbt, mit Schleim bedeckt oder sonst wie das Opfer eines Streichs zu sein.

Die kleineren Scherze, die zwischen den größeren Streichen gespielt wurden, kamen nun immer häufiger vor und waren ziemlich nervenaufreibend. Am gleichen Tag, wuchs Harry ein Schwanz; Ron bekam ein Hinterteil verpasst, das so groß war, dass er nicht mehr laufen konnte; Ginny wurde in Slytherin grün und silber verwandelt; und Hermine hatte einen Fluch abbekommen, der ihre Haare in einen Afro gräuselten, welcher ihr fast zwei Meter vom Kopf ab stand. Über ganz Hogwarts, fielen Unterrichtsstunden aus, Strafarbeiten rieselten nur so auf die Schüler herab und die Hauspunkte verringerten sich in einer alarmierenden Geschwindigkeit.

Nachdem Malfoys Illusionszauber an ihren Kleider wieder aufgehoben war, regte sich Hermine wieder soweit ab, dass sie einsah, dass die Idee mit dem Verbotenen Wald eigentlich ihre Beste war. Also beschloss sie diese für den großen Auftakt ans Ende des Jahres aufzuschieben.

Anstatt im Verbotenen Wald auf zu wachen, schreckten Malfoy -Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson - hoch in der Luft schwebend, über dem See auf, ihre Kleider und Haut waren über und über mit rot-goldenen Streifen bedeckt und sie schrien hysterisch als der Riesenkrake sie mit seinen Tentakeln aus dem Wasser heraus an stupste. Es war ganz offensichtlich ein Gryffindorstreich- und es wahr mehr als klar, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny dahinter steckten- in den vergangenen Jahren hätte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ihnen normalerweise Unmengen an Punkten abgezogen und Strafarbeiten erteilt.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny erhielten jedoch alle Erinnerungsfotos von anderen Schülern und zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor von McGonagall.

Malfoys Gegenschlag war eigentlich gar nicht so bösartig, verglichen mit anderen Streichen. Die Rückseiten von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginnys Kleidern wurden mit einem Verschwindezauber belegt, was unglücklicherweise bedeutete, dass die Vorderseiten ihrer Kleider auch nicht am Körper haften wollte. Sie waren dazu gezwungen ihrer Umhänge, wie Handtücher um sich zu wickeln und Professor Flitwick aufzusuchen, der seinen Unterricht mit einer Zweiten Klasse unterbrechen musste, um Ihre Kleider wieder zu reparieren.

Die vier Gryffindors suchten als Unterstützung für ihre Rache Snape auf; sie verwandelten ein paar Wasserkelche in zwei männliche Chimpansen, diese steckte Snape dann jeweils in den Slytherinschlafsaal der Siebtklässler Jungen und Mädchen. Als die Siebtklässler die Affen entdeckten wurden sie direkt mit Chimpansenfäkalien beschmissen, und nicht nur ein schlechter Scherz wurde im Nachhinein darüber gerissen, dass einer der Affen versucht hatte, beide, Pansy und Millicent Bulstrode, zu rammeln. Das säubern der Schlafsäle dauerte Stunden und Malfoy musste wegen einem ziemlich üblen Biss an seinem Arm behandelt werden.

Malfoys Rache würde sicherlich etwas absolut grauenhaftes sein; die Idee, dass Malfoy auf einen einfachen Satz-Wiederholungs-Fluch zurückgreifen würde, war einfach lachhaft. Deswegen, rechnete niemand damit.

Eine Woche nach dem affigen Zwischenfall, saß Hermine beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron; sie waren umgeben von ihren Siebtklässler Gryffindors und einigen aus Ginnys Jahrgang. Hermine wand sich an Harry," Gib mir mal bitte das Salz, Harry," direkt nachdem Malfoy gesehen hatte, dass sie mit Harry sprechen würde und sie mit einem Zauberspruch traf.

Nun hörte jeder außer Hermine "Willst du Sex in der Bibliothek?"

Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pravati, Neville und Ginnys Zimmernachbarinnen, die einzigen, die nahe genug saßen um sie zu hören, unterbrachen ihr Essen und starrten sie geschockt an. Rons Nacken und Ohren verfärbten sich langsam Rot.

„Ähm, W-was?" würgte Harry hervor.

„Gib mir mal das Salz, Harry," wiederholte Hermine, die nichts seltsames bemerkte oder hörte.

„Willst du Sex In der Bibliothek?" war allerdings, was Harry, Ron und die anderen hörten.

„Ehm..Hermine..."

„Würdest du aufhören mich so an zu starren und mir einfach das verdammte Salz geben?"sagte Hermine entnervt.

„Willst du Sex in der Bibliothek!" verlangte Hermine. Harry schluckte und sah Ron an; nun hörte sie sich auch noch verärgert an, da Harry ihr keine Antwort gab. Ron sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren.

„Aber hallo, Granger," sagte Malfoy, der sich nun hinter sie gestellt hatte und auf sie herab grinste.

„Na, wie geht's?"

„Geh weg, Malfoy,"sagte Hermine kühl und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Für Harry und Ron, wirkte es allerdings so, als würde sie Malfoy abschätzig ansehen, bevor sie ihn zu Sex aufforderte.

„Vielleicht ein anderes mal, Granger," lachte Malfoy.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHST DU DA!" schrie Ron, außer sich, Hermine an, so plötzlich , dass jeder in der Nähe erschrocken aufsprang.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ron?" sagte Hermine, verwirrt darüber, warum er sich aufregen sollte wenn sie Malfoy lediglich gesagt hatte er solle verschwinden. Für jeden der zu sah, erschien es jedoch so, als ob Hermine Ron unsicher etwas vorschlug, als ob sie überzeugt davon war, dass er sowieso nicht so sehr auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde wie Harry oder Malfoy. Harry blickte in Malfoys Gesicht und verstand sofort.

„Es ist ein Satz-Wiederholungs-Spruch, Ron, Malfoy muss sie damit belegt haben," zischte Harry leise, da er nicht wollte, dass es sonst wer mitbekam; hoffentlich schafften er und Ron es Hermine in den Krankenflügel zu befördern, bevor irgendwer raus bekam, was Malfoy getan hatte.

Hermine bekam nicht alles mit was Harry gesagt hatte; alles was sie hörte war"Malfoy muss sie damit belegt haben" und in der Annahme, dass Malfoy ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte, welchen sie nur noch nicht sehen konnte, stand sie auf und starrte Malfoy böse an.

„DAS WIRST DU _büßen_ MALFOY!" schrie sie ihren Frust aus.

Lautes Klirren und Geklapper schallte durch die Halle, als Kelche und andere Silberwaren ihren fassungslosen Besitzern aus den Händen fielen; die Leute erstarrten teilweise mitten im Kauen oder mit ihren Getränken auf halben weg zum Mund.

Hermine hielt, kurz bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte, inne, verwundert, warum eine solche Stille in der Großen Halle herrschte. Niemand bewegte sich. Am Lehrertisch waren die Lehrer viel zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Harry sackte resigniert zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ron gab sich seiner totalen Demütigung hin und sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Hermine hatte gerade – sehr laut- Malfoy nach Sex gefragt.

„Dafür kriegen wir dich, Malfoy!"knurrte Harry, der sich endlich wieder zusammen gerappelt hatte, auf seine Beine sprang und sich Hermines Arm griff.

„Wieso bist du sauer auf mich, Potter?" gab Malfoy grinsend zurück. „Granger ist doch die, die Sex will, nicht ich." Hermines Kinnlade fiel nach unten, nicht in der Lage zu glauben, was er gerade angedeutet hatte, da sie sich immer noch nicht bewusst war, was sie eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte. "Obwohl, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke..." fuhr Malfoy, immer noch grinsend, an den aufgebrachten Ron gewandt fort.

„Hermine, los komm, wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel," sagte Harry; nicht abgeneigt Malfoy bis ins nächste Jahrtausend zu fluchen, mit oder ohne Lehrer als Publikum, aber er wusste, dass er zuerst Ron hier schnell raus schaffen musste. Er sah, dass Hermine protestieren wollte, presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund und schleifte sie halber aus der Halle, mit Ron im Schlepptau.

„Ich wusste, dass Bücher nicht der einzige Grund waren, dass sie so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht hat!" rief Malfoy ihnen nach,wie verrückt kichernd, als er auf seinen Platz zurück ging.

Hermien versuchte weiterhin durch Harry Hand zu sprechen, als er sie aus der Halle und die Treppe hinauf schleifte. „ Hermine, hör zu, du wurdest mit einem Satz-Widerholungs-Zauber getroffen," erzählte ihr Harry."Sprich nicht, okay? Jemand könnte dich hören." Hermine nickte und Harry lies sie los. Sie folgte ihm still zum Krankenflügel und zerbrach sich immer noch den Kopf darüber, was sie wiederholte und wie lange schon.

„Ohje, was ist euch den jetzt wieder passiert?" sagte Madam Pomfrey leicht gereizt. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten den Krankenflügel in den letzten Jahren schon so oft besucht, dass Pomfrey sich mittlerweile fragte ob die Krankenstation nicht ihr wirklicher Schlafsaal war und nun, während dem Krieg der Streiche waren ihre Besuche nur noch häufiger."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund ohne nachzudenken."Malfoy hat einen Wiederholungs-"

Madam Pomfrey riss bei Hermines Worten überrascht die Augen auf."Nun, Miss Granger, entweder es gibt etwas, dass ich noch nicht von ihnen wusste, oder sie wurden von einem Satz-Wiederholungs-Fluch getroffen."

„Ich glaub er wurde etwas abgeändert," sagte Harry. „Sie weiß nicht was sie sagt."

„Offensichtlich nicht, oder sie würde nicht weiter sprechen," sagte Madam Pomfrey trocken.

„Was sag ich denn, Harry?" sagte Hermien besorgt, aber natürlich war alles, was Harry zu hören bekam nur ein weiterer Gesuch nach Sex.

„Legen sie sich dort drüben hin, Granger, Ich muss mit Professor Dumbledore reden," sagte Madam Pomfrey resigniert.

Hermine seufzte und legte sich auf ein Krankenbett, Harry und Ron setzten sich neben sie, doch vermieden sorgsam jeden Blickkontakt; nun, da die öffentliche Erniedrigung überstanden war, schien alles doch ein bisschen komisch.

„Wagt es euch ja nicht, zu lachen," blaffte Hermine gefährlich.

Beide schnaubten los. Wie wütend sich eine Aufforderung zu Sex in der Bibliothek doch anhören konnte, doch es gelang ihnen den Großteil ihres Gelächters zurückzuhalten.


End file.
